A Never Ending Story
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: This is a collection of Oneshots, focusing mostly on Kaichi. But there will also be plenty of other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

**Pairing:** KaixAichi (Kaichi!)

**Time:** Between Season 1 and 2

* * *

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" asked Aichi as he entered Card Capital after an exhausting day at his junior high. He was looking forward to play some Vanguard and to see his friends especially his idol, Kai. He was a little disappointed that Miwa was present, but Kai wasn't.

"Hey, Aichi, want to battle your master?" asked Morikawa and everybody sweat dropped. After all this time he hasn't changed his Grade 3 units, not even in the slightest.

"Are you serious, Morikawa? He'll beat you like every time you battle," said Miwa. Morikawa just started angrily yell at Miwa how he dares to tell him something like that. Miwa just sat down and gave up, this was even too much for him to handle.

"What is this all about?"

Aichi's face immediately lid up as he recognized Kai's voice. He turned around and gave him a big smile. Aichi couldn't quite explain it, but he always had that strange feeling inside of him whenever he was in the presence of Kai.

"Morikawa is just being silly again and challenging Aichi to a game of Vanguard," said Misaki, who said the first full sentence, since Aichi's arrival.

"Hey, who do you call silly?!" yelled furiously Morikawa. Misaki just shot him a dreadful glare and he shut up. Misaki was really terrifying at times like this. After that the rest of the afternoon went like usual. Morikawa was beaten by Aichi and everybody enjoyed a good time, even Kai, though he would never admit it. Miwa just took the job to translate his behaviour to the others.

"Wow, we played this long?" said Aichi as he checked the time. He also noticed that the others have already left. He sighed. This always happened when he fought against Kai. He totally lost track of time and the surroundings. What was this?

"I suppose. We should probably also leave," said Kai. Aichi looked a bit shocked, since Kai never acted this casual before. This was a first for sure. But Aichi noticed that it was pretty windy outside and he forgot his jacket home. How could he actually think, he could survive this weather with just his school uniform. As he and Kai left Card Capital he started to shake.

_"Great, now what shall I do? I'll freeze before I get home,"_ thought Aichi as he tried to warm himself up a little bit. But his heart almost stopped when he felt pressure on his back. Did that just really happen?

Kai gave him his jacket.

"Kai, I..."

"Just take it. You'll get sick if you don't. Now go already," said Kai. Aichi looked up at his face and could swear that he caught a glimpse of a smile. Before Aichi could say anything more, Kai turned around and left with his white shirt fluttering while he walked.

"Thank you very much, Kai!"

Kai didn't respond, but just raised his arm to show that he heard him very well. Aichi cuddled into Kai's jacket and made his way home, enjoying the warmth that spread through his body.

He finally realized what this odd feeling was.

It was love.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N The pairings will change, this isn't purely focused on Kaichi. If you prefer a pairing, feel free to PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello today, again! This is written on a request I received in the reviews.

**Pairing:** KaixMisaki

**Time:** After season 1

* * *

"I have lost again," said Misaki as the sixth damage caused by Dragonic Overlord fell to the damage zone. She didn't understand she worked so hard on her strategies and cards that she should've won this match. Or at least put up a fight, but he acted like it was just an amateur playing against him.

"Don't feel bad, Misaki. Kai is currently unbeaten and you know that," said Aichi, trying to cheer his female teammate up a little bit. That didn't really make Misaki feel better. She did her best and even that wasn't enough.

"I want a re-match!"

"No, thanks, you can challenge me again, when you fix your deck a little bit. It's a total mess going on in there," said Kai, as he put his deck back in his pocket. Her deck was a mess? But she didn't know what to do anymore.

After Card Capital closed, Shin sent Misaki to the store to get something he could cook for dinner. As she walked pass the park, she still couldn't stop thinking about what Kai said. He was acting cold and mean. She couldn't put the finger on it, but she was strongly fascinated by him. His moves, his way of talking and most of all his skill in Vanguard amazed her every time they would be in the same place.

"Kai, I promise, I'll get better."

"Well, is that so?"

Misaki stopped in her tracks and look to the right to see Kai, lying on a bench in the park. He heard her, she felt so embarrassed. She walked over to Kai and sat down next to the remaining place on the bench.

"Did you mean what you said?" asked Kai, sitting up and now looking at her with his shinning emerald eyes. Misaki's heartbeat sped up, because she was never so close to Kai. This was also the first time they were alone.

"Yes, I did."

"So do you have it with you? We can look through it together."

Misaki looked at him confused and if she would be honest also a bit irritated. Did the Toshiki Kai, who beat her just a few hours ago, offer to help her with her deck? Wasn't he feeling sick or something? This wasn't the customer, who visited Card Capital day after day to battle new challenges.

She didn't hesitate, she pulled her deck out and they started discussing the issues her deck had. She was amazed how much she didn't know about Vanguard. He told her to reduce the Grade 2 units and fill the places with Grade 1s and 3s.

Through the whole thing Misaki felt happy and fulfilled. Kai was helping her with her deck, if she told Aichi or Kamui tomorrow they would never believe her, but she didn't care. She just wished that moment would never end. But everything must end at some point, so after an hour they finished her deck and she felt confident as never before, because Kai really told her a lot of tips. He told her in half insults, but she knew what he meant just fine.

"Thanks a lot for the help, Kai."

"No sweat. But practice. That's the only way you'll ever be able to beat me."

"I will and next time we battle, I'll win for sure!"

"I'm looking forward to it, Misaki."

Did he just say Misaki? Did he really just call her by first name? Normally he would just call her Tokura as always, but before she could ask, he was already gone. Misaki did it she finally looked through his dark shell. Toshiki Kai wasn't just a heartless player, he was a warm person, who may or may not have a soft spot for her after all they've been through.

Misaki and Kai still had a long way to go.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. If the characters happen to be too OOC, please let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

Good morning. It's kind of sad that my reviews are all anonymous. Whatever.

**Pairing:** KaixRen

**Time:** During the VF Circuit

* * *

"Why are we here, Ren?"

"Kai, you're being stupid again. We're here to enjoy ourselves!" said Ren full of enthusiasm. Kai couldn't believe he let himself drag to this silly activity. And he quite couldn't understand why Ren didn't take Asaka with him.

"So come on, don't stay behind!" said Ren as he put on his skates. But before Kai pulled out his own, Ren stopped and looked frustrated at his skates.

"What's wrong?"

"My blades are dull, I can't skate like this!"

"We can head back then and do some useful activity instead," said Kai, feeling really uncomfortable at this place.

"No way! Over there is that guy, who will fix this. I refuse to give up on a day with you, Kai. Why do you think I told Tetsu and Asaka to stay back?" said Ren with a huge smile. Kai knew better than anyone else that Ren is as childish as an elementary school student. He had to admit that it was sometimes really cute.

"Whatever. Just hurry up."

After Ren finally got his blades sharpen, he dragged Kai to the ice-rink. Kai put up a fight, since he really didn't want to. And you ask why? The great Toshiki Kai had no idea how to skate. He thought he could go through with it, just by standing at the edge of the skating-rink, how he was mistaken.

"Are you planning on staying there all day?" asked Ren, as he made that fake pouting face. From Ren's behavior Kai could swear that he showed all the signs that he was in love with him. This always confused Kai, because it was always so strange being around Ren. However, he didn't really dig into it that much, since Asaka was 24/7 around Ren. He didn't have many chances.

"Ren, I'm really not into this."

"Don't you fool me," exclaimed Ren, after he grabbed Kai's sleeve and pulled him to in the middle of the rink. Now Kai couldn't run away anymore, it was not like he was able to. Kai didn't show any sign of nervousness, but he was in serious trouble right now. What should he do?

"Ren, get back here," he said, almost in a whisper.

"What? Oh, I see, could it be? Kai doesn't know how to skate!"

Kai just frowned, a bit angered that Ren made fun of him like this. As hard as he tried, he couldn't recall why he agreed in the first place to go with him.

"I'll teach you," said Ren with an innocent smile and grabbed Kai's hands. He started to skate backwards and pulling Kai with him. It was a little strange at first, but Kai quite enjoyed it after the moves got a little bit smoother and they stopped falling down every 5 seconds.

"Isn't it fun, Kai?"

Kai just stayed silent. He wasn't the type to say something was fun. But he felt really grateful that after that Psyqualia issue, they could hang out like old buddies again. Just because of that power they were torn apart for so long.

But this was over now, forever.

After awhile Kai finally managed to stay on the ice by himself. He felt somehow free as he glided on it. But one wrong move made his whole body fell forward and he prepared himself for the impact to come. However, none came. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to see himself in the embrace with Ren.

"Now that was a close one, you could have really injured yourself."

Kai felt relieved. It was just ice, but the impact would have definitely hurt. The position he was in may looked strange, but it was right, he could really tell that it was right. Their bodies fit into each other like two pieces of a puzzle.

"So no kiss for the hero, who saved the one in need?"

"Are you serious, Ren?" asked Kai, as he raised an eyebrow. Was he joking or something, Kai couldn't figure it out.

"Kai, you're being mean again!" said Ren and did his favorite pouting again. And right then Kai knew that Ren felt it too. Since the moment they met there was always something between them and that didn't change after so many years.

Kai chuckled and leaned in. He kissed Ren on the cheek. This was a beginning of something wonderful.

"Now was that so difficult?"

"Knock it off, Ren."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning.

**Pairing:** KaixAichi (Kaichi!)

**Time:** After the VF Circuit

* * *

"It's awesome to have a trip again," said Miwa, as he put on his sunglasses. Aichi and the gang had after the VF Circuit a free trip on an island their choice and luckily the second placed team, could go along with them. That made Aichi more than happy, since he had the chance to finally challenge Kai to a Vanguard battle, because in the finale of the VF Circuit he faced Ren instead of Kai.

"I can't believe I'm going to spend a whole week with Miss Emi!" said Kamui, more than excited about how far his talent and Q4's got him.

"But why is the New Team Asteroid here with us?" asked Morikawa, bothered by the presence of the strong Vanguard team. Izaki explained everything to Morikawa since he was too dense to figure it out on his own.

"So let's check in and have fun!" said Ren and smiled widely at everyone. Nobody got used to his actual personality yet, except Kai and Tetsu. He was totally different from the time Psyqualia controlled him.

"I know we just had a ton of matches, but don't you guys want to play Vanguard?" asked Aichi, already holding his deck in his right hand. Everybody sweat dropped, since none of them was in the mood to card fight.

"Let's go," said Kai with calmness. Everyone looked surprised, even Aichi, but he didn't care he was glad that Kai wanted to join him. The rest of the group just parted up and went their separate ways, because everybody has his own way to have fun.

Aichi couldn't believe that he was heading with his idol up a mountain to play Vanguard. It was such a long time ago they played the last time. Aichi thought back and realized that the last fight they had was when Kai was saving him from his Psyqualia. He would never stop being grateful for what he went through to save him.

"So I guess, let's battle."

"Okay and I'll win this time!" said Aichi, full of confidence. He was stronger. He could do it and prove to Kai that he grew not just as a fighter, but also as a person. And he also secretly hoped that Kai would finally reciprocate his feelings he held so close to his heart. He never told anyone, but at the beginning it was just a strong obsession, like the ones you have when you have a crush on a pop star, but as time passed, Aichi finally realized that he wasn't just looking up to Kai. He needed him in order to survive.

But as the various thoughts consumed Aichi's mind, he tripped over a bunch of stones and fell head forward to the cliff. It all happened in the matter of seconds and he thought that it would end like this. He would fall down that cliff and never see his loved ones again, never see Kai again. However, before he could fall any further a hand grabbed his and Aichi was now hanging in the air, like some kind of prey.

"Kai!" Aichi yelled out as soon as he realized that Kai was holding onto him. His grip was tight, like he was intending of never letting him go. Aichi figured that Kai had a hard time on holding onto him, since his whole weight was held by just his one arm.

"Aichi, it will all be good. Somebody will find us and help us."

Kai groaned in pain since his arm must really have hurt badly. He looked down his feet and realized that under him were a bunch of trees. The possibility that he would land softly was smaller than the one that he would die, but at the end he might have to try it, since Kai will fall along with him if he keeps on holding onto him.

"Kai, do you hear me?"

"What is it, Aichi? Any problems down there?"

"I have might found a solution to our problem."

"I'm all ears. Spill it out already."

"Let me go."

There were minutes of pure silence. What was Kai thinking? Did he lose consciousness? Aichi started to break off the grip Kai had on him. Since Kai wasn't responding, he had to do something and this was the only thing he could think of. He would rather save Kai than let them both die.

The grip on his hand just tightened.

"Wha…"

"You idiot! Do you really think that is a solution? That's just madness."

"But we'll fall down," protested Aichi. He loved Kai too much to let this happen to him. He tried his hardest to finally break free and hope for his luck to jump in and save the day.

"And do you think I will keep on living when you're not around anymore?!"

Aichi's eyes widened in shock as he heard that sentence. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Was he hearing right? Did Kai just declared his love for him, sort of?

"Kai, I want you to be safe!"

"And you think I don't want you safe?"

Aichi heard silent sulking. Was Toshiki Kai really crying? Yes, indeed, he was and just because of him and no one else, just because of Aichi Sendou.

"Aichi! Kai! Help! I need help!" Aichi and Kai heard Misaki call in the distance. Help was finally here, they won't die after all. And after their friends pulled them out, Aichi finally got it. Whenever he or Kai is in danger, they'll always look out for each other.

To the day they die.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Be patient with your requests. I'll upload them sooner or later. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

**Pairing:** KaixKourin (Light hint of Kaichi)

**Time:** At the beginning of season 3

* * *

Kourin was always attracted to strong players and Aichi Sendou was strong. He was on his way to be the strongest card fighter around. And since she enrolled Miyagi Academy, she could spend plenty of time with Aichi. But it started to feel wrong to have a crush on him. She couldn't figure it out, but she didn't get butterflies in her stomach when she thought of Aichi anymore.

"Focus on the game, or you'll lose," said her opponent. It was no other than Kai. She challenged him to a fight after they he and the others returned from Cray. Kourin wanted to see, if she could stand her ground against Kai. However, Kai was with 4 to 3 damage in the lead and she just barely survived the last wave of attacks he threw at her.

But at last Kai was too strong and destroyed her with his Kagero deck. He wanted a change so he used his old deck with his avatar Dragonic Overlord.

"I guess, you won."

"Like it is surprising," exclaimed Kai, collecting his cards. Kourin was confused, even through his tough attitude she still felt a sensation in the air. What was that? She didn't spend much time with Kai, so it never had a chance to boil to the surface, but now that it was actually happening, it felt nice. The feeling she had was really nice.

"You want to battle someday again?"

"Sure, why not."

Kourin left with a smile on her face. She was happy, maybe even more than happy, because she felt so alive after the match with Kai. The feeling was incredible, it was magical. Maybe Aichi wasn't the one after all…

No! The one she desired was Aichi Sendou. No other person, the fire in his eyes whenever he played against Ren Suzugamori or any other opponent. These feeling won't vanish that easily from her heart.

But her head told her otherwise. It was strange, she was confused and lost in her thoughts and wasn't able to think straight. It was hurting her, because she was trapped in the realm of pure irritation. She couldn't find her way out she was lost, totally lost.

Aichi Sendou.

Toshiki Kai.

Aichi Sendou.

Toshiki Kai.

Her head hurt terribly. Takuto asked her plenty of times, if something was wrong, but she always shook it off. This wasn't something Takuto could fix, because she didn't know the problem herself. She just knew she had to figure it out in order to continue with her life properly. Suiko and Rekka also noticed that she was distracted, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them what was wrong.

But she soon realized that Aichi was unreachable. Aichi would never notice her feelings. Aichi is in love with someone else. At first she thought it couldn't be possible that Aichi was really interested in this person. But there was no point in denying it anymore.

Aichi Sendou was in love with Toshiki Kai.

She sometimes asked herself, why she didn't see it sooner. He was always so bright and happy around Kai he never acted like this around anyone else. However, there was still hope, she could reach to Kai. That wasn't impossible.

Aichi was gone, but her heart made place for another person. It was finally time to let it go and start something new. And this time she swore she would do her best to let him know her feelings and not just dropping hints, which he wouldn't notice anyway. She wouldn't do the same mistakes again.

"Watch out, Toshiki Kai, because starting tomorrow, you're on my radar."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N It was very difficult to write this one, since Kourin obviously shows feelings for Aichi in the anime and none whatsoever for Kai. And also I dislike Kourin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Good evening! Thank you for the positive feedback.

**Pairing:** KaixMiwa (Request from reviewer)

**Time:** At the beginning of season 3

* * *

"One more time," said Kai after he beat his best friend Miwa for the fifth time that afternoon. Miwa was exhausted, he didn't have the strength to fight Kai 24/7, but Vanguard was all Kai thought about. He never thought about anything else. Miwa admired him because Kai was able to show his real passion about card fighting.

"Come on, Kai. Give me a break. Being beaten up by you isn't really nice."

"One more time."

Miwa sighed. Kai was so stubborn at some times. But somehow Miwa didn't mind his behavior he even liked it a little bit. Well, Kai wouldn't let him leave, since he was Kai's training dummy, so he had to play Kai once again. Of course, he lost.

"You should really train with that Kagero deck more. I don't want to regret giving it to you in the first place," said Kai. That reminded Miwa how touched he was when Kai gave him his Kagero deck with the almighty Dragonic Overlord The End. He couldn't figure out the reason, as why Kai prefers to play the Narukami deck, but Kai's actions cannot by traced back to the reason.

"All right, Captain!"

Kai just frowned. Miwa just let out a nervous laugh. Kai was really scary at times, but Miwa loved him anyway. Yes, Taishi Miwa was in love with Kai. He never told anyone, why would he? They were best buddies in elementary school and after he moved away, Miwa really missed him badly. It was one of the reasons he still kept talking to Kai even after his return to Hitsue High he acted cold and inaccessible.

However, Miwa never knew if Kai felt the same way. He talked to him more, that was for sure, but it didn't really look like he liked him that much. But after Aichi Sendou appeared, everything changed. Yeah, Aichi was nice and a very good friend to him and the others, but he still felt jealous of him, because he could bring the best out of Kai. He asked himself plenty of times, why he didn't have that kind of influence on Kai.

"What's up? Did you zone out?" asked Kai, raising an eyebrow. Miwa shook his head and just started to laugh. That happened lately a lot of times, because he kept thinking about Aichi and Kai, if there wasn't something he wasn't seeing.

"Kai! Do you want to battle me?"

Miwa didn't have to turn around to know that it was Aichi. Now would Aichi challenge Kai to battle and Kai would forget all about him, again. Since Aichi he felt a tad left out in the Kai activities. Kai and Aichi ran off to another table and started a Vanguard match.

"Miwa, are you okay? You seem a little pale," asked Misaki. She was a nice girl, maybe Miwa's favorite female friend. She was strong and stood her ground, she was an awesome friend.

"Don't worry, I never felt better."

He looked over to the table, where Aichi and Kai's match took place. Both of them were so fired up. The glistering in Kai's eyes was something Miwa could only dream of. He never saw that kind of excitement, when Kai played against him. It hurt him, really badly. He walked out of Card Capital and leaned on a tree. Before he knew, he was crying.

"This is so silly. Why am I crying? Stupid Kai, why don't you ever notice?"

"Notice what, Miwa?"

Damn. Miwa cursed himself for saying that out loud, but right then he had just seconds to think of a good lie, which Kai would even believe. But something inside of him suddenly snapped. His self-control broke and now the secrets would all fall out of his mouth.

"Notice that I love you," he said almost in a yell. Miwa was tired of pretending and silent watching of Aichi slowly taking Kai away from him. He turned around so he wouldn't have to look Kai in the eyes, he didn't have the power to do so. He did it. He ruined their friendship forever.

But then he felt two strong arms wrapped around him. Kai rested his head on Miwa's shoulder and just stayed like that for several minutes. Miwa felt embarrassed, since anyone could come out and see them in an awkward position like this.

"I love you too, Miwa."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Good evening. Thank you for the feedback.

**Pairing:** KaixAichi (Kaichi!)

**Time:** Not specified

* * *

"Kai, come on, wake up!" Aichi yelled to the brunette, who was lying in his bed with his head pressed against the upper part of his pillow. Kai just groaned. He got to bed very late the previous day, so he was totally exhausted. He loved Aichi, sure, but now he wished he would have at least 1 more hour of peaceful sleep.

Kai and Aichi started dating a few weeks back, after Aichi finally got the courage to declare his love for Kai. Kai struggled with it a little bit, but at the end he came with terms with his true feelings. He never thought that it was so intense. He always cared deeply for Aichi, but he never would have thought that it was actually love.

"Aichi, I'm tired. Please let me sleep a bit longer," pleaded Kai almost desperately. But he had to smile that he talked to Aichi this nicely, when in the past they barely exchanged words with each other. Aichi unlocked his frozen heart and finally opened him up.

"Kai, it's late. Ren is waiting for us," said Aichi. Kai forget about it entirely. They promised to meet up with Ren and Leon to train Vanguard. Kai was excited just a few days ago. He couldn't believe his head dropped such important information. He growled and threw his blanket to the side. He stood up and saw Aichi already dressed with a cup of tea in his hand.

Aichi suddenly started to blush and act all nervous. Was what that about? He tilted his head to the side and then it hit him. He was half naked! Of course, Aichi was so, well, not himself. Seeing his boyfriend half naked is always a nice experience.

"Aichi, stop staring," teased Kai and ruffled through Aichi's blue hair.

"I'm sincerely sorry!"

"I was just kidding, dummy. But would you call Ren and tell him we'll be late?"

Aichi nodded and made his way to the living room. Kai checked if he was really gone and opened his closet to prepare the special surprise he had for Aichi. Aichi most certainly didn't remember, but the date was 4th March, the day they met for the first time as children. Kai knew it so exactly, because two days after that he moved away.

"I can't believe Ren convinced me to this."

"Kai! Leon told me they will wait just one more quarter hour!"

After he came out of his room, he and Aichi made their way to the Foo Fight headquarters.

"Huh? Where are Ren and Leon?" said Aichi, confused that they didn't wait at the entrance to welcome them, or well, you know, open the door for them. Now they were locked out. Kai just had to keep his cool even if it was quite amusing to see Aichi freaked out. He looked up to see his best buddy, Ren, who gave him the sign that everything was prepared.

"Let's just go. I still have the access card Tetsu gave me when I joined New Team Asteroid."

As they entered everything was covered in darkness. Aichi clung to Kai's right arm and Kai felt that warm sensation. It was nice that Aichi needed him like that, it made him feel needed. Kai waited and waited, but no lights came. Was there some problem or what?

"SURPRISE!"

Everybody yelled out, when the lights went on. Everyone was there, Naoki, Kourin, Rekka, Suiko, Ren, Asaka, Tetsu, Leon, Jillian, Sharlene, Shingo, Kamui, Emi, Mai, Misaki, Miwa, Shin and many others as well. Aichi looked in amazement at everybody. Kai could tell by his expression that Aichi was really happy about the surprise.

"Kai, what is this all about?"

"Well, it's our anniversary," said Kai, wrapping his arms around Aichi's waist.

"But we have been together just for 2 months."

"Today on this exact date, we met for the first time. I played Vanguard with Miwa and then suddenly you came along all beaten up and with sadness in your eyes. I felt sorry for you, so I gave you my strongest card at that time."

"Blaster Blade."

"Exactly."

"Thank you. I love you so much, Kai," said Aichi, a tear rolling down his cheek. Kai smiled and wiped it away. He leaned him and they kissed. Even though it had already been 2 months, Kai couldn't help the fact that every time he and Aichi shared a kiss, he felt in heaven.

"You know what, Aichi? Call me Toshiki from now on."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Okay, this isn't that great, but I felt bad for not updating. Also a KaixAsaka story would be really difficult, so I hope the guest will be patient, because this will really be hard for my brain. **


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a few days! I decided to do a not so popular pairing.

**Pairing:** LeonxSharlene

**Time:** After the VF Circuit

* * *

Her only purpose is to serve Master Leon. He was the one who gave her and her twin-sister hope to continue and not to give up. Leon told them that Aqua Force would one day come back in all its glory and he was right.

"Sharlene! Now is no time for day-dreaming!" yelled Jillian as she pulled Sharlene out of her thinking. She was Leon very grateful, but she was never able to show him her feelings. There was one thing, which wouldn't allow her to do it, it was Jillian. Sharlene knew for a long time that Jillian was in love with Master Leon, she could tell by the way she obeyed him in everything and glared at anyone who would dare to say something rude to him.

She couldn't do it to Jillian. She was her sister and family always came first, even thought it was something as important as Leon. She ran over to the waiting Leon and Jillian and they made their way to Card Capital to meet up with team Q4. Sharlene always liked team Q4 and maybe even team Asteroid a little. She was open to new people and was glad she had the opportunity to make new friends. And she also was happy to see Leon happy when he was with Aichi. He really built a strong friendship with the blue haired boy.

"What's wrong with you today, Sharlene? You keep losing track on what is happening around you!" scolded Jillian. Sharlene sighed. This was a lot to handle. She wasn't able to sort out all these thoughts at night, so she just brought it with her in her daily life.

"Jillian is right. You seem very distracted, aren't you feeling well?" asked Leon. Now she felt bad for making them worried. This wasn't going anywhere. She just couldn't deal with this. She ran off. She knew she just caused more trouble, but she needed a time-out from Leon, Jillian and just everything. Without her noticing she was in the middle of a park right in front of the Asteroid headquarters. How did she get here? She just sat down on a bench and looked up the sky. There wasn't the answer for her problems, but it felt somehow relieving.

"What's up Dreadnought girl? Why are you crying?"

She was crying. It was actually funny how she didn't even realize that. She looked up to see Asaka Narumi, the beautiful assassin of team Asteroid. What must she think of me now? We are opponents after all and seeing his rival acting weak like this is not really good for the one in the weak person's position.

"Nothing. Just allergy I suppose," answered Sharlene quickly. Asaka sat down next to her on the bench and smiled at her warmly. This was clearly a surprise for Sharlene since she never expected that to happen.

"You are Sharlene, right? Jillian is more aggressive, I can tell. And you know I can also tell why you are crying."

"You do?" asked Sharlene. Was Asaka a fortune teller or something? She was clearly confused by the statement.

"It's because of Leon, isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"I have the same thing going on with Ren. Well, maybe not the exact same thing, but it's very similar. I've been watching team Dreadnought's performance on the VF Circuit and you can tell, even though not that easily that Leon is more to you than just a Master you serve."

Asaka was right on every point. But that made her wonder, did Jillian notice it too? But what was she going to do now? She was still lost and she still didn't know what to do.

"And would you have some advice for me?"

"Sadly, no. But you know I feel satisfied with just spending time with Ren. I like being around him and even if he doesn't return my feelings, he'll always be here for me."

Of course! How could Sharlene be so dense? No matter if she or Jillian is in love with Leon. Leon will always be by their side and always support them. Since their childhood they spent every single moment together. She will always love Leon, to the day she dies, but his presence is enough. Just the fact that he's in her life makes her happy and fulfilled. He might even have some other girl as his wife in the future, but she would be all right with it, because he would never leave her and Jillian behind.

He would always be hers.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Sorry, if it's boring, but I had this idea in my head for quite awhile now. And the whole point of this is to just write some drabbles about some pairings of Vanguard. **


	9. Chapter 9

This is written on a request. I hope you will enjoy it.

**Pairing:** ShizukaxKai (Light hint of Kaichi)

**Time:** Not specified

* * *

Kai missed his parents really badly. Since their death he hadn't had the opportunity to tell anyone about his problems and worries. He was always alone and had to act like everything was fine and nothing bothered him in the slightest. But it was all just a lie, he wasn't all right. He felt empty inside.

"Kai, so what do you say? You want to come in for tea?" asked Aichi. He walked home with Aichi, since their homes are in the same direction. He felt always happy, when he spent time with Aichi. He was in love with Aichi, he finally realized.

"I'm home!" said Aichi as he took off his shoes and told Kai to do the same. Kai had to admit that it was really a nice house Aichi lived in and since they were closer friends now, he was glad that he didn't decline his invitation.

"Welcome back, Aichi," said Shizuka Sendou, Aichi's mother. She resembled Kai's own mother so much. Her long silky hair and her kind smile.

"Mom, this is Toshiki Kai. I told you about him, remember?"

"Oh yes. It's really nice to meet you, Kai."

Shizuka stretched her hand out and Kai hesitated for a few second, since this was a little too much for him to handle. But eventually he gave in and shook hands with Mrs. Sendou. Kai felt strange, this wasn't anything he was used to.

"Come on, Kai, sit down. I'll make us some tea," said Aichi disappearing in kitchen. Kai sat down like was told and looked around the living room. Then Shizuka came in the room, bringing him and Aichi's something to eat. He held back the urge to hug her, since he missed his mother so much. He was always alone and it was really hard not to start crying as how much Shizuka reminded him of his dead mother.

"Kai, I didn't know you would come to a visit today," said Emi as she came down from her room in the 1st floor. Emi was also very sweet. He was in many ways just like her older brother and Kai respected that. Right then Aichi returned with the tea and all of them gathered around the small table in the living room. After they finished their tea and cookies, Aichi and Emi went to wash the dirty cups and plates.

The only ones in the room left were Shizuka and Kai.

"So Kai, tell me, what do your parents do for a living?"

"You see, my parents have passed away a long time ago," said Kai, not liking to bring up this kind of subject. Aichi's mom looked a little bit shocked, but regained her calmness in a short period of seconds. Kai felt hurt. This was how a happy family looked like, even though Aichi's father wasn't a part of it anymore. He felt that his eyes were slowly filled by tears and he couldn't believe he actually started sulking. Then something unexpected happened.

She embraced him.

Kai was taken off guard, but he gave in. It was like the way his mother used to hug him whenever he was hurt and cried. He felt grateful. After such a long time he finally felt the feeling of safety again. It was like reuniting with his mother once again.

"Everything will be fine, Kai. I'm sure your parents are watching over you right now."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N This is my shortest story yet. I just couldn't think of anything decent. My apologies. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Two chapter at once, I hope you like it.

**Pairing:** KaixAichi (Kaichi once again!)

**Time:** At the beginning of season 3

* * *

Aichi Sendou was lying in his bed with a terrible fever. The sickness just showed up right after his mother and Emi went to visit Aichi's grandparents. He stayed back, since he wished to spend his time with Vanguard and his friends.

Then suddenly Aichi heard the doorbell. Someone came for a visit? He threw his blanket to the side and stood up even though it hurt him like hell. He was exhausted and his strength suffered under it too. He walked slowly down the stairs and was glad that he reached the door. As he opened it, his jaw almost dropped.

It was Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Kourin, Naoki and Shingo.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing here?" asked Aichi, confused as why all of them gathered in front of his door.

"Well, since you didn't show up at Card Capital today, we thought something might have been up with you, Aichi," said Naoki. Aichi was so happy to see them all. It made him even forget his fever for a little bit. However it reminded Aichi just fine, because he started to see everything fuzzily and before he realized, he fell.

All went pitch black.

As Aichi opened his eyes he was lying in his bed again. His eyes wandered over to the clock to see that it was already 10 PM. Was he passed out for so long? The door opened and a shadowy figure entered Aichi's room. After the person turned on the lights, Aichi saw his idol standing there, Kai.

"Hey, Kai, what happened?"

"You passed out. You got us a little worried there."

"Where are the others?"

"They already went home. It was getting late."

Kai stayed extra behind to look after him? Aichi's deepest dreams were slowly becoming reality. Soon he realized that Kai was holding a bowl in his hand and a spoon. It smelled delicious.

"Here, I made you some soup. You should eat, or it'll take forever before you are healthy again," said Kai, sitting down next to Aichi. Aichi already wanted to grab the bowl from Kai, but Kai did something that Aichi would never believe he would. He took the spoon and started to blow, so the soup wouldn't be so hot for Aichi to eat. Was he really intending on feeding him?

Aichi didn't protest. Why would he anyway? Be fed by Kai was such an amazing feeling. Aichi could tell that Kai indeed cared for him and that he did all this because he's an important person to him.

"Aichi…"

"What is it Kai? Something wrong?"

Kai didn't respond. He just stared at Aichi and leaned in. Aichi wasn't prepared for this he blushed like crazy and had no idea what to do. Kai took a hold on his face and came closer and closer until they lips were just inches apart.

"Kai, I'm sick, you'll get sick too."

"I think I can take that risk."

Then they lips finally met. It was like fireworks inside of Aichi. This was what he always dreamt about this was what he always wanted. Kai was his and he was Kai's.

**_5 days later…_**

"Now, eat up!"

Kai just growled. Yup, Kai was sick, because he kissed Aichi that other day. Now Kai was the one who was taken care of by Aichi. Aichi felt happy that he could return the favor, but also that he could spend so much time with Kai. And Aichi had to admit that vulnerable Kai was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"You know what Aichi?"

"What's the matter?"

"It was totally worth it."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N My favourite of all the stories I have written so far. **


	11. Chapter 11

Well, three chapters in one single day, that must be a new record for me. It's also the longest chapter yet.

**Pairing:** KaixAsaka

**Time:** During the VF Circuit

* * *

Asaka was mad, really mad. Ren did it again, it made her feel useless again. Since Toshiki Kai joined team Asteroid, Ren has been all over him. They practised like crazy and Ren had that flame in his eyes. Asaka was jealous that it couldn't be her, who made him feel that way.

„Asaka, are you okay?" asked Tetsu. Asaka sighed, how was it possible that just Tetsu noticed, that she felt down? Maybe it was her own fault that Ren treated her like granted, since she always listened to his orders and never declined when he asked for a favour.

„Tetsu! Asaka! We have been looking for you!" said Ren as he entered the training room. Kai came in right after him. The beautiful assassin of team New Asteroid shot him a glare a did her best not to throw an insult on his head.

„Why so?" asked Tetsu, looking up from his paper work and focusing his attention on the leader of the team. Asaka was as curious as Tetsu was. Usually Ren and Kai always locked themselves away and battled each other until it was time for food.

„We want to card fight with you guys!" said Ren. Asaka was really glad that he had that positive vibe around him. Asaka was surprised. Ren just wanted to fight Kai since he came to their team and suddenly he wants to batlle her and Tetsu too?

„Get your game on!" said Asaka happily, since she thought Ren finally realized her value as a fighter and maybe even as a person. The day went by quickly and Asaka was overjoyed to spend so much time with her beloved Ren.

„So how about one last match before we end for today?" said Ren after they played for the past 5 hours Vanguard. All members agreed, but now came the question who would get to fight. Ït was clear that everyone wanted to, but only two can play.

„What about a tag battle?" suggested Tetsu. Everbody lid up and agreed. They wouldn't just improve their skills, but also strengthen their bond as a team. But now there was a more important question, who would tag with who.

„I want to build a pair with Ren," said Asaka immediately. Asaka never played with Ren in a tag duel before, she wanted to make a strong bond between them, so he would finally understand that he means so much to her.

„Sorry, Asaka, but it doesn't work that way," said Ren, smiling like nothing was the matter. He wrote down number 1 and 2 on four pieces of paper, each number was twice. Now destiny would decide who would get paired with who. Asaka gulped, she would kill just to be paired up with Ren, but she couldn't affect this in any way.

„Kai, come on, take out a piece of paper. So we can finally start."

After everyone had their paper, they unfolded it to reveal their partner for the final battle. Asaka was nervous, because she would end up really upset if Ren would fight along side Kai or Tetsu. She had her eyes closed as she opened up the paper and prayed silently for a miracle.

„I have 2! What do you have Ren?"

„I've got number 1, so I'm with Tetsu!" said Ren cheerfully. He was happy no matter who he would end up with. However this could only mean one thing for Asaka. She didn't even think that God could be so cruel to her.

She was teamed up with Kai.

„So cheer up, assassin. It's not like you'll die fighting with me," said Kai. Asaka just glared at him. Of all those people, she had to be with Kai on this. It ruined her mood for the rest of the day. They battle started with Tetsu and Ren in the lead, since Asaka refused to co-work with Kai, so he had to guard everything on his own.

„What's wrong over there? You fight like amateurs," said Tetsu after he finished his turn. Asaka just didn't want to work together and achieve victory with Kai. She wanted it to be Ren and no one else, who she would defeat her opponents with.

„It's not my fault, she acts like a spoiled brat," said Kai, crossing his arms. Asaka just frowned at that comment. Who did he think he was? Insulting her like that, he should have a bit more respect of her. At the end of the day, she's just as good as him. And then it hit her, how could she expect his respect, if she treated him without respect this whole time? She got it, he tried to show her his point of view. Asaka felt then ashamed for her behaviour.

„My turn! I'll show you! Go forth, silver thorn serpents! I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier!" yelled Asaka out. She would end it that turn. She and Kai had 10 damage, each of them had 5. She just had to deal 3 damage to Ren and Tetsu and she would win.

„Limit Break! Since I have more than 4 damage I can activate her limit break. I now can call units from Luquier's soul, Superior Call!"

And with that move she won the battle for her and Kai. Ren and Tetsu were impressed as how she managed to defeat them in one single turn with them being in the lead. After they made their way back to their room to prepare for dinner, Asaka needed to talk to Kai. She finally understood that Kai was in many ways just like Ren.

„Kai, wait!"

„What?"

„Thank you for today. I really appreciated your help during the tag battle."

„I'm sure, Ren will one day be as fascinated by you as I am."

After he said it he left in the direction of his room. Asaka stood there, totally frozen and unable to move. Did Kai just really tell her, Asaka Narumi, he was fascinated in her? She was shocked! While she was so focused on Ren, she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings.

„Kai, thank you. I'm grateful."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I don't really know what pairing will be next. But I think the next chapter will be KaixRen, the one after that Kaichi and the one after that MiwaxMisaki. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! I'm here with another chapter.

**Pairing:** KaixRen

**Time:** During the VF Circuit

* * *

"Why did you drag me to this again?" asked a confused Toshiki Kai. He was in the Foo Fighters headquarters with Ren Suzugamori, his rival and good friend. Ren has invited him over to see him. Kai thought it was about a fight he wanted with him, but as he asked Ren told him that he had no intention of battling anyone that day.

"Asaka and Tetsu caught a flu and I need you to help me with cooking for them. We're all members of New Team Asteroid after all."

"Do it by yourself. You can cook by yourself, you can handle two sick people," said Kai, annoyed that he left his apartment for that. Kai was in the last time fairly irritated by Ren. Since he joined up with him, Tetsu and Asaka, there was some strange sensation he hadn't ever felt around Ren. However, he started always to feel uneasy when he was all alone with Ren somewhere. Kai was confused, he didn't have the opportunity to solve this issue yet, so he tried his hardest to avoid him.

"Please! I've been taking care of them since yesterday! I'm exhausted, I can't handle those two alone!" said Ren with his pouting face. Kai hated when Ren did that. Ren maybe wasn't aware of it, but his always caused Kai to soften up a little bit.

"Whatever."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Kai!" said Ren happily. Maybe Kai was overreacting. It possibly wasn't that terrible like he expected.

"So I have thought about making them a warm soup, how does that sound?"

"I don't care. We won't eat it anyway," replied Kai as he took off his jacket and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Ren wore a blue apron and it made Kai actually smile a little bit. Ren looked really funny dressed up like a chef.

They started with chopping the vegetables and meat. Since both of them had some experience with cooking they were done in no time. They did got into an argument as how much water they should use, but at the end it all turned out pretty good. Kai felt happy inside. He wasn't able to tell if Ren was, but he definitely was glad that he gave into Ren's begging, since this was the nicest time they spend together in a long time. He had totally forgotten how much fun they used to have.

Kai would never say it out loud, but he was glad that Asaka and Tetsu were all better now. He came in to greet them and bring them their tea and soup. The two of them enjoyed in and then felt into a peaceful sleep.

"I'm so tired. Taking care of sick people really sucks the life out of you," said Ren, putting the dishes away with Kai helping him. Kai was tired as well, but he just wasn't the kind of person to give away weakness. And he finally felt comfortable around Ren again. He couldn't explain it, but he was glad that it all felt normal again.

"Do you want some coffee and dinner? I'll get some," said Kai already putting on his jacket and shoes. Ren just nodded and Kai left the buildng to his favourite place to get some Takoyaki, since he really wanted some. As he returned everything was covered in darkness. Where was Ren? He looked in the kitchen and living room, but no sight of the Shadow Paladin deck wielder. He checked the last room, the bedroom. There he was, asleep on the red couch he bought not so long ago.

He looked so vulnerable and peaceful while asleep. Kai couldn't help but smile. He took out a blanket from the closet and put it over Ren, so he wouldn't be cold. Kai was surprised as how much he cared about Ren. The last time he was so concerned about someone's health was when his parents were still alive. The way Ren behaved helped him to overcome the pain and emptiness his parents left in his heart, when they passed away. He never realized, but now he knew. Ren was something very precious to him and he couldn't stand the idea of losing him.

"Ren, you know, I guees, I seriously love you."

He leaned in to kiss Ren's forehead to wish him a good night sleep with sweet dreams. He never thought he could act that cheesy towards anyone. But here he was trying to kiss someone's forehead to assure that he'll have nice dreams. However, Ren suddenly got hold of his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was filling him with butterflies and happiness. This was like Heaven. Kai wished that the kiss could last forever, but the amount of air inside their lungs was getting smaller, so they had to break the kiss.

"I love you too, Kai."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N The next up is Kaichi.**


	13. Chapter 13

Good evening/morning. (It's 1 AM over here.)

**Pairing:** KaixAichi (Kaichi!)

**Time:** After the VF Circuit

* * *

"Kai, cheer up a bit, you look like someone stole your Vanguard deck," said Miwa, patting Kai's shoulder. They were enjoying a summer vacation again, sponsored by the Tatsunagi Corporation. All of the teams, which took part at the final round of the VF Circuit were present, excluding team SIT Genius and including Taishi Miwa.

"Whatever," said Kai. He didn't want to go in the first place, but since Aichi persuaded him, he had no other choice than accepting. Kai and Aichi didn't really got to spend time together since they split up before the VF Circuit. Kai missed his voice and attitude. He felt miserable, but he had to do what was necessary. He thought he was doing the right thing, but he regretted it badly later on.

"Kai, I'm happy you agreed to come with us," said Ren, smiling widely. Kai just kept frowning, he didn't really feel like smiling. He always like Ren as his best friend, but this was too much.

"Me too," said Aichi. After they finally arrived at the summer resort, everyone checked in. There was a small dispute about who would get a room with who. Asaka and Misaki almost ripped their hair off when they were put into a same room.

"So I guess that leaves Kai and Aichi in one room," said Miwa, smirking at his brunette friend. Kai growled, he was sure that Miwa had this planned all along, but he couldn't really do anything about it.

"Kai, which bed do you want?" asked Aichi, standing in the door with his bad over his shoulder.

"I don't care, I can sleep anywhere," replied Kai, entering the room and looking around. Kai didn't know if he felt happy or uncomfortable being in a room with Aichi through the whole vacation. Kai wasn't able to sort out his feelings for the little bluenette.

"Aichi? Kai? Hurry up, everyone is waiting for you," said Miwa. Kai and Aichi totally forgot that they planned on heading to the beach to enjoy the hot weather of the day. Aichi took of his shirt to change it to a T-shirt, but Kai was taken off of guard at the sight of a half naked Aichi. Aichi soon noticed that Kai was staring at him and started to blush.

"K-Kai, is something wrong?"

Kai shook his head and changed his clothes as well. He was mad with himself, since he let his own feelings overwhelm him like this. After several minutes they made their way to the beach to meet up with the others.

"Took you long enough," said Kamui as he jumped into the water. Kai just sat back and started a match with Miwa. Team New Asteroid excluding Kai played beach volleyball along side with team Dreadnought. Misaki stayed with Shin to see what they could have for dinner.

"Brother Aichi! Come in the water, it's very refreshing!" yelled Kamui. Aichi nodded and ran into the water as well. All the teams enjoyed plenty of fun and the time for dinner was there in no time.

"I'm starving!" said Miwa as he finished the last battle with Kai. Kai noticed Aichi wasn't among the rest of the people who were fooling around in the water.

"Where's Aichi?" Kai asked. He started to panic, he looked around but there was no sight of his blue hair. Everyone started to call and look for him, but he was lost. Kai felt the anxiety consume him, he didn't know what to do. Where was Aichi? Just the thought that he could be gone, made him insane.

"There!" yelled Tetsu, pointing towards the wide ocean. Aichi was drowning! He was trying to reach up for help, but it was no use, he had no chance.

"Ren!" said Kai, running towards the ocean, signalizing his friend that he should help him. Ren nodded and sprinted right after him.

"You guys, stay behind, I and Kai can handle this."

Kai without hesitation jumped in the cold water and did his best to reach Aichi. He felt the waves clashing with his body, but he continued. He wouldn't stop until Aichi was safe again. He didn't see Ren, but he knew he was right behind since they used to swim together all the time back at middle school.

"Aichi, grab my hand!" ordered Kai as he finally got a hold of the younger boy. Aichi did as he was told and Ren helped Kai to pull Aichi out of the water. everybody gathered around them and looked how Aichi fell unconscious.

"He needs CPR," said Sharlene and Jillian as they kneeled down to check Aichi's pulse. Kai didn't bother to think twice about it, he put one hand over the other and started to push down Aichi's chest.

"Come on, Aichi, you cannot leave us like this," said Kamui, tears already floating down his cheeks. Everybody else looked also concerned about Aichi's health, they all prayed that he would be all right.

"You need to get air into his lungs!" said Misaki suddenly. Kai flinched, but he did what Misaki told him. He put his arm under Aichi's head, tilded his head up a little bit and blocked his nose so no air would get out. He leaned in and tried his best to make Aichi finally open his eyes. This was Kai's worst nightmare. He couldn't lose him right now, not when he needed him the most. Minutes passed, but Aichi still didn't regain consciousness.

"Did anybody call an ambulance?"

"Of course we did, but they are on the other side of the island. Before they get here it could be too late," said Leon, cheking the time. Kai kept doing the same thing over and over again and everybody watched with sadness in their eyes. _Maybe it was too late..._

"Kai, I think you can stop now," said Miwa, looking at his friend who was obviously in a lot of pain. Kai just shook his head and kept on going. He wasn't able to accept such an option, it was like saying he should stop breathing. He loved Aichi more than anything and cursed himself for not noticing earlier.

"Never!" he yelled out and pulled Aichi close to his body. This couldn't be the end, they just restored their bond and yet he is getting further away from him by every passing second. Then suddenly he heard a cough.

It was Aichi! He started to cough and spit out a high amount of water. He looked to see Kai and the others shocked with a light hint of relief.

"Aichi, you are alive!" said Kamui, now crying out of joy that his "older brother" was all right. Aichi looked confused, but then noticed Kai staring at him blankly. Aichi blushed after he noticed how close they were, but Kai didn't saying anything, he just pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Aichi never do this to me again."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I'm sorry if there are errors, I'm too lazy to check it, since I really want to go to bed right now. The next one will be MiwaxMisaki and the one after that KaixMisaki. **


	14. Chapter 14

Good afternoon.

**Pairing:** MiwaxMisaki

**Time:** During season 4

* * *

Misaki felt really miserable. She missed Aichi very badly and now with the Quatre Knights in their way, it seemed to her that Aichi was at the moment unreachable. She could tell that Kai and the others were also pretty down since each of them was beaten by a member of the Quatre Knights. She also noticed that Kai was the one who had the hardest time adapting to Aichi's disappearance.

"Misaki, stop frowning, it doesn't suit you," said Miwa, smiling at her. She admired Miwa as how he always managed to be positive even in a situation like this. She knew he wanted to find Aichi as bad as she and the others, but he always tried to cheer up the mood. He was truly amazing.

"Yeah, you're right, Miwa."

"So how about we go grab some coffee? I'm sure the manager won't mind," suggested Miwa. Misaki blushed at the casual request, but soon found herself agreeing, since she really needed someone to talk to.

"Shin, I'm out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

"Call me manager!" yelled Shin at Misaki. Misaki sighed and left with Miwa as fast as she could. They didn't talk at all while walking to the coffee shop. Misaki didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell somebody her feelings so badly, but she just she wasn't able to figure out how.

"So you can tell me what's up your mind now," said Miwa, after sipping from his cup of coffee. Misaki was shocked, as how he paid always so much attention to her. She never understood why Miwa cared so deeply for her.

"I feel helpless, Miwa. I can't handle the strength the Quatre Knights have, it's too much," said Misaki, finally letting her feelings flow out of her heart. She was surprised that she was able to tell Miwa everything so easily. Misaki trusted him more than she would let herself believe.

"I know how you feel. I feel also pretty useless that I cannot help Aichi," said Miwa, clenching his fist. Miwa was as depressed as Misaki was, she realized that.

"We have to get stronger in order to reach him," said Misaki. She stated the obvious, but she had the feeling it had to be said.

"And we will," said Miwa, putting his hand on Misaki's. She looked up at him and saw his familiar smile again. The warmth of his hand made her heart race. This was something totally new to her. She had never felt like this before.

"Miwa..."

"We'll find him at any cost, together as a team," said Miwa, squeezing Misaki's hand. Misaki felt warm inside, she looked at him once again and blushed, noticing that Miwa stared at her. Misaki started to feel a tad uneasy as how Miwa pierced her with his gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, Misaki," said Miwa, leaning in an pressing his forehead on hers. Misaki felt her body heat up again and pulled quickly away. She wasn't ready for this. She never thought about her feelings towards Miwa.

"What's your deal, Miwa?"

"What my deal is? That hurts my feelings," said Miwa, letting go of her hand. Misaki was confused, she didn't understand Miwa at all at times.

"I don't get you, Miwa," said Misaki, irritated more and more. Why did Miwa suddenly decide to act like this today? She wasn't able to sort out her feelings, also to the fact that she just started to think about it.

"You don't have to. Because no matter if you understand me or not, I'll always be by your side."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I said in the previous chapter that the next one will be KaixMisaki, but I think I will do it later. It's uncertain, which pairing will be next, so you can expect any possible pairing. **


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!

**Pairing:** AichixKourin

**Time:** At the beginning of season 3

* * *

Kourin always admired Aichi in every possible way. He was strong, confident and impatient when it came to Vanguard. She was glad that she had someone as special as Aichi in her life. She never had friends and the only ones who would talk to her for who she was were Takuto, Rekka and Suiko. She was Kourin and not the pop idol so many people liked and adored.

"Kourin? Focus or you'll lose," said Naoki Ishida as he did his Break Ride. Kourin smiled, she didn't just have Aichi, she had lots of other friends as well now. She wasn't alone anymore, she would never be alone again.

"Sorry about that. It's my turn!" said Kourin as she drew a card from her deck. The battle ended with Kourin winning by just one single damage. She sighed. She wasn't bad or anything, but it seemed that she was the only one who wasn't improving.

"Nice work, Naoki. You have become a lot better," praised Aichi, smiling at his friends. Kourin felt a bit down that she wasn't also praised, but she would get it when she would deserve it.

"All right! Boss Lady! Let's battle!" said Naoki, aiming for the senior student. She just shot him a death glare, since he called her 'Boss Lady' again. Why did always people think of her as a gang leader, she wasn't that terrifying now was she?

"Kourin, you want to fight me next?" asked Aichi. She nodded. Her heart started to pound again, it was pounding so hard it could jump out of her chest any second.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they yelled out and turned their starting Vanguard. The fight was intense as always, but Kourin couldn't help but being distracted by Aichi. She often asked herself how it would turn out if they would someday face each other and she needed to win, would she be able to? After 20 minutes the winner was decided. Aichi won by 2 damage. It couldn't be called even a close fight, since Kourin didn't focus very much.

"Great work, Aichi, you are stronger and stronger. I bet you could beat even Ren or Kai now," said Misaki.

"And what's wrong with you today, Kourin? You are playing horrible today, that's not your style," said Shingo, putting his Vanguard Weekly magazine on one of the deck in the Physics room.

"I don't know, I guess, today isn't my day," replied Kourin, faking a big smile. She knew how to be convincing, because she was a star after all. Nobody questioned her anymore. They played and practised a little more before the club meeting was over.

"One final match, what do you say, Aichi?" asked Kourin, hoping she would at least win one fight against Aichi that day. She had to get against Aichi, because she had never beaten him before and this was one of the ways to improve her skills.

"Sure thing! I mean, we still have at least a half hour remaining."

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

The fight lasted longetrthan the previous one Kourin and Aichi had. Kourin tried really hard to win this one. It looked pretty even, when they both were at five damage. Aichi had certainly a hard time to guard against her Jewel Knights.

"Damage check," said Kourin after Aichi attacked with Gancelot. She had to pull a heal trigger, or she would lose the game. She slowly revealed the top card of her deck to see that she drew a stand trigger.

"It was an amazing match, Kourin. You got me there for a sec."

"Yeah, Kourin! This was amazing," said Naoki and Shingo in unison. They both were impressed as how Kourin mastered the Jewel Knights so well. Even Misaki was proud that her friend managed to put such a fight against a international champion. After that they definitely ended with the club activities for the day.

"Well, see you guys tomorrrow," said Naoki and Misaki, who went home together, since their homes are on the same way. Shingo got picked up and the only ones left were Aichi and Kourin.

"Well, Takuto said he would pick me up. He just called me."

"Okay, I think, I can wait until he arrives."

"That's fine. I hate it when I have to wait somewhere by myself."

"You know, Kourin, I have never told you this, but when we battle I feel butterflies in my stomach, it's almost as exciting as fighting Kai," said Aichi, looking up at the sky and watching the sun slowly set. Kourin was shocked by this, but a wide grin appeared on her face. She was glad, that she could make Aichi feel this way, when they are fighting. Takuto came before Kourin got a chance to reply. They waved at each other and then the limousine took off.

"Did you have fun at school today?" asked Takuto. He was so nice to her, always supporting her and everything. As she lost sight of Aichi, she decided it. She would work hard to get stronger. And soon she would push Kai out of the way and make herself the only person, who Aichi will get butterflies from.

"Yeah, Takuto, I did."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N It's just my opinion, but I seriously hate this pairing. I used to like Kourin, but she started to act like Aichi was the only thing that mattered and therefore I started to dislike her as a character. But I'm satisfied with this one. **


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! I wanted to say, that people who have read the KamuixEmi story, probably missed out on the AichixKourin one. I deleted the KamuixEmis story because it was just horribly written. So chapter 15 is now AichixKourin, not KamuixEmi.

**Pairing:** KaixAichi

**Time:** Between Link Joker and Legion Mate

* * *

Kai sat on his favourite bench in the park and looked up the sky to see little snowflakes falling down and melting instantly when they came in touch with Kai's warm cheeks. Kai likes winter, it resembled his personality very well. However, he wasn't always like that, before his parents passed away, he was more like summer, always bright and happy. He chuckled at that thought, that little naïve kid wasn't anymore.

"Kai? Why are you sitting out here in the cold?"

Kai looked up to see his little blue haired friend with a smile across his face. Aichi was a really special person to Kai, also due the fact that Aichi is like all seasons together. Kai was fascinated how Aichi's personality changed since the day he challenged him to a card fight for the first time. He could be calm like winter, but also harmonic like spring. He could be mysterious and unpredictable like fall, but also cheerful and happy like summer. This was one of the reasons, Kai was no match for Aichi anymore.

"Just thinking, I suppose."

"I see. Hey, don't you want to go to a warmer place?" asked Aichi. Kai didn't even bother to look up anymore. When did Aichi become so confident? He always stammered when he talked to Kai. What happened when Kai was training with his Link Joker powers? Did Aichi change so much without him noticing? Impossible.

"Fine."

"Okay, let's go, I know just the right place."

Kai slowly followed Aichi down the road, curious as to where he was leading him. He scanned the neighbourhood and noticed that everything was covered in white snow. He found it beautiful. Everything looked so pure that he could just stay there forever and watch the glistering snow on the ground and rooftops.

"We're here. I hope, you'll like it, Kai," exclaimed Aichi, poiting with his gloved hand at the huge sign, which said 'Yuki's'. It looked like a regular coffee shop, but Kai registered a little sparkle in Aichi's eyes, when he looked at it. Kai still didn't know why Aichi brought him all the way up here, he could easily ask Naoki or Misaki to acompany him. Aichi led him to a table nearby and they took their seats.

"May I take you order? Oh, Aichi, I see you have finally found a boyfriend?" said a waitress with long raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. She looked fairly interesting to Kai, because he hadn't really a chance to see somebody with such a complex eye colour. Or so he thought.

"N-No! It's now what you think, Akane! W-We're just friends!" stuttered Aichi. Kai had to smile at the fact, that something like this still made Aichi the nervous wreck he used to be. He found it amusing, how he would turn all red and then begin to talk like a waterfall so no one would understand a word he said.

"All right, calm down, geez. So are you guys ready to order then?"

Kai ordered black coffee as usual and Aichi went with a cup of hot chocolate. The Akane girl chatted with them a bit longer and Kai found out that she was Aichi's cousin, who moved back to fulfill her dream as a writer. So that's why he kept looking at her eyes, they were so similar to Aichi's.

"So Kai, why weren't you at Card Capital today?"

"I just needed a break that's all," replied Kai, feeling a bit guilty that he worried the little bluenette. But then he noticed something shocking, Aich wasn't really that small anymore. He had grown since he entered Miyaji High School. Another thing Kai failed to notice. Was Kai really so fixated on himself that he didn't catch on anything?

"That's great, I was concerned that something bothered you," said Aichi with relief. He really didn't try at all to hide his emotions. Kai and Aichi couldn't be any more different. Kai always kept his feelings inside, while Aichi was always easy to read. However, in a way Aichi was right. Since the Link Joker incident, Kai had a tough time coping with everything. His friends might have forgiven him for his sins, but he hasn't forgiven himself yet. He felt like there was needed some kind of punishment, but none came.

"Bye, Akane! I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring Emi along with me!" yelled Aichi, before he left 'Yuki's' with Kai. The snow still hadn't stopped falling. Kai was wondering how much snow there will be the next day he would wake up.

"Well, it seems we have to part now," said Aichi, looking at Kai. Kai was so deep in thoughts he didn't even realized that he was just a block or two away from his warm apartment. But some deep dark part of him still wanted to stay with Aichi.

"I can walk you home, you know," he blurted out. Kai mentally slapped himself, to get this overwhelmed with his feelings. Aichi's cheeks flushed and Kai felt that feeling again. It was nice and comfortable that he could even get used to it.

"K-Kai, you don't have to."

But Kai didn't respond, he just shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk in the direction of the Sendou home. Aichi needed a few seconds to take in the situation before he ran to Kai who was already 5 metres ahead. After a short while they arrived at Aichi's home. Even though they didn't talk, Kai was glad that his insticts told him to do this.

"Th-Thank you, Kai, for walking me home. I really appreciate it," said Aichi, now looking Kai straight in the eyes for the first time that day. He couldn't help, but let out a smile. Kai didn't know if Aichi felt the same way he did, but this friendship would be enough for him, for now. He ruffled through Aichi's hair and gave him an assuring look.

"I'll get even stronger and make you proud, Kai," said Aichi all of the sudden. Kai wasn't expecting this, so he was a bit surprised. But he was happy that his opinion mattered so much to Aichi.

"_I'm already proud of you_," thought Kai.

"You'll come to Card Capital tomorrow, right?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes," said Aichi, smiling widely. Kai just shook his head and watched Aichi walking towards the house. But before that Aichi did something, which Kai would never thought would happen. He rushed over to Kai and gave him a warm hug. His arms surrounded him and he felt safe, like nothing could tear them apart right now.

"S-Sorry, I think I got carried away," said Aichi, totally embarrassed by his actions. Maybe Aichi was feeling like he all this time. Maybe it wasn't just his imagination. He would wait and see how their relationship would develop. There was no reason to rush this, they had all the time in world to figure this out.

"Good night, Aichi."

"G-Goodnight, K-Kai."

Kai waited Aichi to finally get into his home and then he made his way back to his own apartment. Aichi Sendou was really something special to Kai. Aichi was the warmth he needed in his life.

"You know, Aichi, maybe it's time for winter to retire and melt, to make place for spring instead."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N This is officially my favourite Kaichi story now! I just finished it (1 AM) and I'm very happy with the result. I even thought of making this an alone standing Oneshot! I hope you guys like it as much as I do. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Good morning! I don't want to go to school, but on the other side, who does?

**Pairing:** KaixMisaki (As promised)

**Time:** Legion Mate

* * *

Kai was feeling weak, he felt useless as Olivier Gaillard beat him and burned him with his Judgment. He was always the one who threatened his opponents with his eternal flame and thunderbolt. Dragonic Overlord and Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion were the dragons, who would give flames as a punishment, but that was no more. His Royal Paladins are now his clan and he was sure to break through the blue flames and reach out for Aichi.

"Aichi, whenever you are, I and my mates will find you," he whispered as he stared at Blaster Blade Seeker and Sing Saver Dragon. This was his Legion and he was sure to let the Quatre Knights know that he's not that easily defeated.

"Kai, you care to have a fight?" asked Misaki Tokura, concerned about her friend. Kai looked up and nodded in agreement. He needed practice if he wanted to win against Gaillard. The fear of the flames was still in his heart, but that just motivated him more to get stronger and reach out for Aichi.

"Stand up…"

"…the…" said Kai by himself.

"…Vanguard!" they finished their sentence and rode their starting Grade 0 Vanguards. Kai still was trying to get a grip on using Royal Paladins again. It had been such a long time he had used this clan, as his personality changed, his deck changed also. The battle ended with Kai's victory, though Misaki already got a Legion unit.

"Nice match, Tokura. You're improving more and more."

Kai felt strange praising somebody who wasn't Aichi Sendou. But he had always mixed feelings towards the female member of Q4. She was weak at first. He even looked down on her a little, since she was losing all her matches. At the Asia Circuit she was most certainly the weak link, but since then she had grown and turned into a worthy fighter.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it when it's coming from you," replied Misaki with something which could be called a smile. Kai was so obsessed with Aichi that he didn't really pay any attention to other people around him. He and Misaki were never that close friends, but they were mates and even though he carves to find Aichi, this event brought him closer to Naoki, Misaki and even the little Kamui.

"So what about another match?" suggested Kai, feeling the urge to train some more. They continued like this for the next hours. At their final match Misaki drew two Critical triggers and won. Kai was always convinced that the strength was all that mattered, but luck was also a part of Vanguard.

"You want to get something to drink? There's a machine outside Card Capital. My treat," said Misaki as she collected her deck and put it down her belt. Kai felt a tad thirsty so he followed her outside. She sat down on a bench and gave Kai a can of coffee after she returned.

"You seem more upset than usual," said Misaki, drinking her green tea. Kai was actually surprised that she knew he wanted a coffee and not tea. He shrugged it off and just sat there not answering Misaki's question. Since his defeat he was more upset, it was just so frustrating.

"Kai, we also are upset, but if you need anyone to talk to, me, Miwa, Naoki and Kamui are here for you. Naoki comes to me on a regular basis to complain about how stressful it is."

"I see," said Kai. He really did bottle up all his feelings inside. The last time he cried was when his parents died, since then he had always a wall, blocking everyone out. Crying was showing how weak a person was and he didn't want to be weak, he wanted to be strong. But maybe he shouldn't decline Misaki's offer. It was so depressing, because he didn't know why, but he felt that it was his fault that Aichi got kidnapped. He clenched his fist and he felt a strange liquid fill his eyes. Was the Toshiki Kai actually about to cry?

"Kai…" said Misaki, putting a hand to his shoulder. Kai opened his eyes in shock and embraced Misaki. He needed support. He couldn't handle this in his own anymore. He wasn't strong enough to hold in his feelings back anymore. Kai was surprised that their bodies fit in into each other so nicely, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Tokura, thank you."

Kai realized that he didn't just need Aichi, he now needed all of his friends from Q4 and elsewhere. And maybe he finally figured his feelings for Misaki Tokura out. He never noticed what he had in her for a great friend and their personalities were in many ways very similar.

"Kai, it's Misaki. Call me Misaki from now on," she said, giving him a small peck on the lips. It was just a second, but the heat filled his whole body immediately. Misaki felt about him this way? He was really shocked, but perhaps this was right. Maybe he could give it a try and go out from his shell. Misaki could be the one he looked for his whole life.

"Okay… Misaki."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I know, Kai is a little OOC, but it's really hard to write him in character when you want me to pair him up with Misaki. Also I please the RenxMisaki requester to be patient, because I haven't thought of any possibilities for this pairing yet. **


	18. Chapter 18

Good morning! Reviewer, dracokid, yes, I like Kaichi the most of all pairings on the show.

**Pairing:** RenxMisaki

**Time:** After the VF Circuit

* * *

New Team Asteroid and team Q4 got a nice trip to hot springs once again. They couldn't believe their own luck, that Takuto was so kind to provide them a vacation once again. It was in middle July so the weather was amazing as expected in July. Misaki couldn't shake of the feeling that Ren kept watching her. The red haired leader of the New Team Asteroid found in her something entertaining, so much she figured, but she didn't really know, if she was comfortable with it.

"What's up, Misaki? You seem uncomfortable," said Aichi, eyeing her from his seat, which was located next to Kai. It didn't really surprise her that they sat next to each other. Aichi had a lot to say to his brown haired idol.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry."

"Missy is upset?" asked Ren in his most childish voice possible. Misaki sighed, how many time would she have to tell him that it's Misaki and not Missy. But maybe it was no use to keep on getting angry about it.

"It's Misaki, please get it right."

"Finally here, I was going to pike soon!" said Kamui, jumping out as soon as the van stopped. The sea was glistering as it reflected the bright sun light of noon. Misaki was glad that she was in her element again.

"It's puke, not pike," corrected Misaki her little teammate. She was always amused by the way he said the wrong things, convinced he said a logical sentence. But her thoughts were interrupted by Ren, who pulled her arm and dragged her to the beach with Asaka following suit.

"Come on, Missy, let's play!" said Ren with a ball in his hand.

"It's Misaki!"

She never understood as how childish and naïve the leader of a Vanguard team could be. She didn't understand also the fact that Asaka was so head over heels in love with him. But Asaka was strange in her way too with the whole circus act. However, her Pale Moon deck is world class though.

After an exhausting day on the beach, Misaki finally got the chance to return to her room and have a little rest. Ren would annoy her the whole day, why was he so fixated on her anyway? She wasn't anything special, just a regular girl. She wouldn't have a chance with someone as good as Ren. He was amazingly strong and he's always calm while card fighting. There's no way, she could have a shot with him.

Wait.

What was she thinking? This was ridiculous, she didn't have a crush on him or anything, so why bother with such a silly question. But the thought kept running through her head and it didn't even let her sleep. What was this? Why did Misaki Tokura of all people think about Ren Suzugamori so much? She decided that a nice bath in the hot springs would be good. She found it really strange that hot springs were so near a beach and the sea, but nature has its own ways.

"Finally alone," said Misaki, who dived into the hot water with a towel wrapped around her slim body. The hot air did her really some good, it relaxed all of her muscels and her mind was clear, there was no trace from a Ren thought. She closed her eyes and reached a point, where she could just sleep in there.

"Hey, Missy!"

Misaki's eyes opened and she stared at shock at Ren, who was standing there, luckily a towel covering his private parts. She felt totally embarrassed since she was technically naked right now.

"Ren, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the bath for men? And for the last time, it's Misaki."

"You don't know? Well, this is kinda a shared bath you know."

Misaki cheeks were all red as she realized that the sign outside indeed said something like this. She felt so stupid, but she still felt very uncomfortable with Ren standing there. It was maybe the heat, but her heart started to race as she saw the upper part of Ren's body.

"Stop complaining and let's just have fun!"

And after he announced it, he jumped in the water and sat down next to Misaki. She wanted to leave, but well, he towel wasn't that covering. It just barely hid the important parts.

"You know, I always kinda liked you. You are always calm and your memory skills impress me every single time, Missy," said Ren, before reaching out for Misaki and pulling her close to him. He had a grin on his face and left a small innocent kiss on her nose. He flattered her so much, she just knew that this wasn't just friendship anymore.

"It's Mis-," she sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I hope you like it, since I always put my heart into my work.**


	19. Chapter 19

Good morning! To answer the reviewer's (Guest's) question. I like Kaichi the most, I think it's obvious from the amount of Kaichi oneshots, but other than that I also like KaixRen, MiwaxKai, RenxAsaka, KouteixYuri, etc. But what I really dislike are pairings involving Aichi and somone that isn't Kai.

**Pairing:** KaixAichi (Kaichi!)

**Time:** After Link Joker

**Word:** Strawberries (I was getting out of ideas, so I decided always to think of a story, while having a given word.)

* * *

"Kai, I'm glad everything is back to normal now," said Miwa to his brunette friend, who was freed from the influence of Link Joker just a few days ago. Kai was time to time still tired, because he wielded the Link Joker power the longest of all the card fighters. But what amazed him the most was that Miwa and the others had forgiven him for his sins so easily. He did some horrible things and he hasn't even forgiven himself yet.

"Come on, let's head to Card Capital," said Miwa, after he didn't receive an asnwer or reaction from Kai. He pulled Kai up and dragged him behind himself. Kai just frowned. Miwa was his friend, but this pulling and dragging to the card shop really annoyed him.

"Miwa, release my arm," exclaimed Kai in a stern voice. He felt the love he received from everybody, but that didn't mean he didn't want some personal space. Miwa just laughed apologetically and let go of his arm.

"Miwa! Kai!"

Both boys turned around to see Aichi Sendou running in their direction. As Kai saw Aichi, a smile appeared on his face, not a bright one, but it was still a smile. Miwa noticed this, but decided to tease Kai about it later. As he arrived he breathed heavily and steaded himself against a tree, since the sprinting was probably a little too much for him. After all these years, his physical stamina was still very weak.

"And here's the savior of the world, Aichi Sendou!" yelled Miwa out, patting the younger boy on his shoulder. Kai remained silent, he didn't really get the chance to thank Aichi properly since he beat him at the roof of the Tatsunagi building.

"Miwa, it wasn't that big of a deal," said Aichi, getting a little embarrassed. But Aichi was wrong, it was a big deal and even bigger to Kai.

"Well, I think we should go in and play some Vanguard," said Miwa, heading in, leaving Aichi an Kai just stand there all by themselves. Aichi gave Kai a nervous look since their last conversation was more or less filled with all the emotions their felt for each other.

"Umm, should we go in?"

Kai just shrugged and went inside. Aichi Sendou was his best friend, but even after he saved him from eternal misery, he still couldn't bring himself to act all cheerful and happy. He was assured that Aichi was following him, since he heard little footsteps behind him. Misaki wasn't sitting behind the counter as usual, she was at a table fighting Naoki Ishida. Aichi smiled and walked over to them. Kai remembered again why he fell in the fangs of Link Joker in the first place. He wanted to gain the needed strength for Aichi to adore him again. And yet it still wasn't enough. He might have told him that he idolized him, but Kai had a bad hunch, that it wasn't that honest like it used to be. The hours went by at Card Capital and everyone did his best to improve even more. There were some good and so bad fights, but all in all, it was a good day for everybody.

"Guess, the stress of the past days got the best of our hero," said Miwa, examining the sleeping bluenette, who was leaning against a wall of the shop. Kai looked up and his gaze stayed at the spot, where Aichi was napping. Aichi looked so vulnerable and fragile that Kai almost forgot, that this was the strongest fighter around.

"Shouldn't somebody carry him home?" asked Misaki after she beat Miwa for the first time that day. No one really knew where Aichi lived and unofortunately his little sister, Emi, wasn't at Card Capital that day. Little did the others know, that Kai was pretty familiar with the place, where Aichi's house was located.

"I can take him. It's on my way home, anyway," said Kai, standing up and brushing away the dust of his pants. He walked over to Aichi and picked him up and was fairly surprised that he was so light.

"How do you even know where he lives?" asked Miwa, teasingly. By Miwa's expression he wasn't able to hold back anymore. Whenever there was a way to tease and embarrass Kai he would totally go for it.

"I've been there once, when Aichi invited me for tea," replied Kai, already standing at the sliding door of Card Capital. And before Miwa had the chances to drop another funny question, Kai and Aichi were already gone.

"Well, Aichi, seems like it's just the two of us."

After a short while he arrived at the Sendou household. He rang the bell, but nobody answered. He felt more and more frustrated. Sure, Aichi was light like a feather, but carrying him all the way back would be a waste of energy. He looked through Aichi's pockets to find the key in his back pocket. He unlocked the door and went upstairs to Aichi's room. He laid Aichi down on the bed and sat down beside him. He leaned in a little to see his face more precisely. And before he knew it, Aichi had pulled him into a tight hug.

"Aichi, what the-," but he soon realized that Aichi had his eyes still closed and was sound asleep. He probably did it instictively or something similar to that. But Kai suddenly registered the sweet scent of strawberries. He needed a few seconds to actually realize that Aichi Sendou smelled like strawberries, maybe it was his shampoo or maybe something else, but Kai knew he liked the scent very much. Strawberries were his favourite fruit after all.

"Well, this is awkward," murmured Kai, as he was technically in an embrace with Aichi. Kai wanted to wake the little boy up, but somehow he could not interfere with his sleeping, he didn't know why, he just couldn't do it. After a half hour passed, Kai was getting sleepy. How could you not? And short minutes after, Toshiki Kai fell asleep next to Aichi Sendou.

He woke up 2 hours later in the exact position he fell asleep. He looked at Aichi, who was lying very close to him, his head pressed against Kai's chest. A smile spread across his face and he softly tried to pull away, unluckily, Aichi reacted to that and clung even more to Kai's body. It was like Aichi feared that the warmth would go away. Kai had no choice, but to wait, until the bluenette would wake up and he would be finally set free. But still, Kai had to admit that it was comfortable to be so close to Aichi for a change.

"Hmph," moaned Aichi, before his eyes opened and his blue orbs stared at what or better who was lying next to him. Kai almost let out a laugh as Aichi looked up at him his face red like a tomato.

"K-Kai!"

"Have you slept well, Aichi?"

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N The next one will be the long awaited KamuixEmi story. **


	20. Chapter 20

Good morning! NOLIFER626, if you're reading this, I need to tell you that I agree with the fact that Kaichi won't happen, but Vanguard like Yu-Gi-Oh! is famous for doing some things, which could lead to Yaoi, but if you look at it a real pairing never happened. There was a time I was totally obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and the pairing JudaixAsuka and even if it was obvious, it never happened. So I hope Bushiroad won't make Kaichi fans angry by making Kourin and Aichi a couple and also I think the theory about Gaillard being Aichi's son is just ridiculous. Because firstly he's French and neither Aichi or Kourin are French, so well yeah, I should stop writing this long message and continue with the story. (Sorry everybody!)

**Pairing:** KamuixEmi

**Time:** During VF Circuit

* * *

Kamui Katsuragi was sitting at Card Capital and fighting against Eiji. They trained hard, because they would need all the strength to win the last stage of the VF Circuit in Japan. Kamui felt angry with himself, because Kai managed to beat him the last time the fought, but he promised himself that would never happen again.

"Help!" yelled a high pitched female voice. The door to Card Capital opened to reveal the little Emi Sendou totally out of breath. Kamui lost his concentration and ran immediately to the little brown haired girl.

"What's wrong, Emi? Did something happen?" asked Kamui, concerned, since Emi looked really upset.

"Aichi is gone! I cannot find him and he doesn't pick up his phone!"

"Big brother's gone missing? We have to search for him!" said Kamui and ran out of the store. Emi quickly followed her friend. They ran around the town and yelled Aichi's name over and over again. They were not able to find him anywhere. Emi was really worried, so much Kamui could tell. He felt sorry, that she always had to be so concerned about her older brother. After hours of searching they decided to take a rest at the nearby park.

"Where could he be?"

"Are you sure, he didn't say something about being away?" asked Kamui. He was nicely surprised that he was able to say a sentence without stuttering. That certainly was a first. It was probably because they couldn't find Aichi. It was a very stressful situation to be in, so he didn't really have time to be all lovestruck with Emi.

"No, he didn't leave a note or anything and my mom is also worried."

"Big Brother!"

"Aichi!"

The two little middle school students yelled their lungs out. They got a few odd looks from the people around them, but they were really worried about Aichi. It was already late afternoon, but they still couldn't find Aichi anywhere.

"Hey, you guys, what are you doing outside at this time? Shouldn't you be back at home already?" asked a familiar voice. Kamui turned around to see Miwa with one of his grins on his face. Miwa was really awesome, Kamui liked him a lot.

"We are searching for Aichi. We can't find him anywhere," replied Emi, looking like she was about to cry.

"Umm... Aichi is kinda out of town right now," said Miwa, starting to laugh. Wait, what? What was Miwa talking about?

"What do you mean, out of town?"

"Oh well, I suppose the excitement got the best of him. Aichi went on a trip with Kai, they won't be back until tomorrow. I bet he was so glad to spend time with Kai, he totally forgot to tell you or write a note or something. But I'm sure he called your mom and told her about it by now."

"That Aichi, he never changes," said Emi, relieved. She was maybe ready to scold Aichi after his return, but she was glad her older brother was safe with Kai.

"So see ya! I gotta go home and you should go too," said Miwa, before he stormed off. Kamui looked at the sun set and smiled. Even thought he didn't like Kai very much, he was happy that his older brother was with the one he wanted to be.

"Kamui? Don't you want to go to the swings? Since we're here, we could at least enjoy ourselves, before we go home," suggested Emi. Kamui's face turned all red and he returned to being the nervous wreck around Emi like before. He nodded that his head could almost fell off. Emi sweat dropped, but enjoyed Kamui's company anyway. She ran ahead to the swings with Kamui following right behind her.

"Oh, there's just on swing."

"Umm... W-We c-can take t-turns," replied Kamui, cursing himself for not being able to say a normal sentence.

"It's late, there's enough space for both of us," said Emi, pulling Kamui to the swing. She sat down and Kamui also climbed on the swing and sat down on the spot next to her. He was amazed that they both fit in. Emi wrapped her arm around Kamui' waist and told him to do so too.

"_My deepest dreams have come true_," thought Kamui as he held onto Emi's waist.

"This is nice, isn't, Kamui?"

"Y-Yes, it c-certainly i-i-is!"

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Well, I'm happy with this one and I'm really sorry for the long message at the beginning! **


	21. Chapter 21

Good morning! I'm very glad I got so much feedback last time. That made my day.

**Pairing:** KaixRen

**Time:** Before the PsyQualia incident

**Word:** Biology

* * *

"Kai? Was is this strange thing in the picture?" asked Ren Suzugamori, showing his middle school friend a picture in their biology book. Kai looked up from his own book to see what Ren was so confused about. He sweat dropped when he saw the page and the image in the book.

"Ren, these are the woman's reproductive organs. Don't say you have never heard about it before," said Kai, tilding his head as Ren just gave him a puzzled look. Ren just shook his head in disagreement and Kai just sighed. He should have known that Ren would be too clueless to know about such things in the first place.

"And what do they do?" said Ren, still looking very carefully at the womb on the picture. Kai let out a chuckle, it was like seeing a kid discovering chocolate or God knows what else. Well, he couldn't blame Ren for not knowing what reproductive organs are there for. He probably never had the birds and the bees talk.

"Why don't you ask the teacher, Ren?"

"I don't want to! We're still 10 sides away of learning this," pondered Ren as he turned the page and saw the second picture, which featured the man's reproductive organs. He gasped and almost fell down his chair. Ren was just really too clumsy at times.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. However, you seem to know a lot about this, why don't you explain this to me?" said Ren, while standing up and picking up his biology book. Kai just frowned. He was Ren's friend, but he would definitely not explain to him how intercourse works and where babies come from.

"No chance."

"Come on, Kai! Please! It looks so interesting!" exclaimed Ren, while interfering with Kai's personal space. Kai asked why of all these days was Tetsu missing on class. He might have been a grade higher than him and Ren, but at least he would explain this to Ren later when they would have lunch together.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow? I'm sure Tetsu will be more than happy to explain everything to you," said Kai, avoiding eye contact. Ren was trying his puppy eyes again and that just annoyed Kai. Kai wasn't sure whenever Ren knew or not knew that his eyes always make him shiver. They were so burning red and reminded him a lot of Dragonic Overlord's eternal flames.

"No! I want to know about it now! Please, Kai!"

And with that he jumped on Kai pinning him down on the ground still begging. Their classmates gave them confused looks, but soon realized that Ren always does these kind of insane and crazy things, so they turned their attention back to their own business.

"Get off, Ren! You're heavy!"

"Not until you agree to say what these so called reproductive organs are used for!"

"Fine! Now let go!" yelled Kai, pushing Ren, but with that Ren's arms lost balance and he fell down on Kai, lips first of course. They lips crashed at the impact and Kai and Ren's eyes widened in shock. They kissed. It was Kai's first kiss and even if it was with a boy, it felt kind of good. After a few seconds Ren pulled away with a slight blush on his cheeks. If Kai wasn't such a good observer, he wouldn't have noticed.

"So talk now, Kai! You agreed to tell me!" said Ren, sitting on the floor with his eyes glued at Kai. Kai gave him an odd look. Ren was acting like this wasn't any kind of big deal, but for Kai it was a big deal. Does that mean, the red haired boy didn't feel the same way about him? Does that mean that they were just friends and this whole thing was just a one-sided thing?

"And by the way, you're a pretty good kisser. I liked it."

Kai just raised an eyebrow. He refused to show any kind of emotion at a time like this. So maybe this wasn't so hopeless after all. Maybe after they would enter High School they'll have more than just this friendship... However, it would have to be enough for now.

"Listen up. There are birds and then there are bees..."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Well, there isn't much to say about this one. And don't worry about your requests. I'll sooner or later post the chapters with your requested pairings. **


	22. Chapter 22

Good morning!

**Pairing:** AichixRen

**Time:** During season 1

* * *

Aichi wanted to prove to Kai that he was able to get stronger. He would finally gain the respect from his older friend and he would be his equal once and for all. However, he didn't seem to make any progress and if he did, it were too small steps. He was still way behind Kai. He was learning new stuff and all, but the winning image still wasn't there.

"Aichi Sendou?" asked a male voice, while Aichi was going through his deck to fix his mistakes. Aichi looked up to see Ren Suzugamori, staring at him. He looked quite harmless, but Aichi remembered too well what happened in the fight with Kourin.

"Umm... Y-Yes?"

"Don't fight it. I can feel it deep within you. The power wants out, you shouldn't try to block it away."

"What are you talking about?" asked Aichi, certainly very confused by the situation. He didn't even know this Ren person and here he was saying something about a mysterious power he neved heard of before.

"I'm telling you how to become the strongest among the stongest," replied Ren like it wasn't that big of a deal. Aichi thought for a moment and tried to figure out whenever Ren was mentally ill or something else.

"I still don't understand..."

"Fight me and I'll show you what we're capable of," said Ren, pulling out his deck. Aichi nodded. Ren was a strange guy, but he is the national champion. He wouldn't let such an opportunity slip through his fingers. He put his deck together and followed Ren to a nearby table. But before he got the chance to shuffle his deck, Ren handed him another one.

"Use this one and you'll finally see your true potential as a card fighter."

Aichi took the deck and looked through it. He gasped as he saw that it was the Shadow Paladin clan. He still clearly remembered what a performance they showed at the finals of the Vanguard Championship.

"I'm not really sure about this. I think, I'll stick with my Royal Paladins," said Aichi, not feeling well, while holding this deck. It was a Vanguard deck like any other, but still, there was something wrong with it. However, he still felt the temptation to use the deck.

"Trust me, this will not only make you stronger, but Kai will also acknowledge you as his equal."

"Wha-"

"You wonder how I know? I can see all your desires written on your face," said Ren, chuckling. Ren pulled out a card from his deck as his starting Vanguard. Aichi wanted to get stronger, he wanted it so badly, that he started to believe every word Ren said.

Aichi finally let go.

He felt the power go through his body like there was no tomorrow. He felt strong, confident and like the taker of the world. This was what Ren was talking about. This was the power he owned and there was no way in hell in would lose a fight again.

"I see, you have realized it now."

"I have, thank you... Ren Suzugamori."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I'm really sorry, but I'm just not able to write a decent romatic story about Aichi and someone other than Kai. But I hope you are satisfied with this one, because even though it isn't very romantic I like it a lot. **


	23. Chapter 23

Good morning! And **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AICHI SENDOU!**

**Pairing:** KaixAichi (KAICHI!)

**Time:** Not specified

* * *

It was the sixth of June and Toshiki Kai knew exactly how important this date was. It was Aichi Sendou birthday! He sighed and looked over at the clock, hanging on the wall. It was 5 AM in the morning. He couldn't believe it took all night to finish it. He looked at his creation once again and couldn't help, but smile. Kai knew how to cook, he never claimed to be good, but he certainly knew how to make an edible meal, however baking was another story. Kai always wondered as why he didn't know how to bake properly. He started with the cake at 10 PM the previous night and still managed to do it all night long. Okay, to be fair, he did have to start over again like 3 times. But now he was done and he couldn't wait for Aichi to wake up. Aichi moved in with Kai just a few days back, since they decided it would do their newly born relationship some good, if they shared an apartment.

"Kai, good morning," said a sleepy Aichi Sendou, who came into the kitchen, still rubbing his eyes to clear his view. Kai smiled as he saw the little bluenette in his cute pajamas. It looked somehow way too adorable on him.

"Happy Birthday, Aichi," exclaimed Kai, kissing him on his forehead. Aichi immediately blushed at the sudden kiss, but was glad that Kai didn't forget about his birthday. Kai, who kept smiling, took Aichi's hand and led him to the table, where his snow white cake was waiting. Aichi gasped at the sight. It looked wonderfully delicious.

"Kai, you didn't have to," said Aichi, tearing up a little. Aichi was so emotional at times, maybe it's because Kai didn't use to do such nice things for Aichi back when they were only friends. Aichi sat down and decided to taste it right away. It was not like he could resist with how beautifully it looked.

"So… Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, Kai! Thank you so much, it means the world to me."

Before Kai or Aichi could say anything more, the doorbell started to ring. Kai stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. The only mad person, who would show up this early in the morning, was Kai's idiotic friend, Taishi Miwa.

"Good morning!"

"Miwa, what do you want so early in the morning?" asked a tired Kai. Sure, he cherished his friendship with Miwa very much, but he was so exhausted, he really needed a long nap later that day.

"I came by to return this book to Aichi," said Miwa, showing Kai the book. They walked in the kitchen, where Aichi was having a glass of water. Aichi smiled, when Miwa wished him Happy Birthday and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Aichi, Miwa, I'll be out for a bit, I forgot something," said Kai, remembering he had to pick up Aichi's present at Card Capital. Tokura was so kind and helped him to pick something out.

"No, this can't be! Kai made cake?!" said Miwa, looking at the cake with wide eyes. Kai just rolled his eyes and left the house. He needed to get to the card shop as soon as possible. On the way, he thought no wonder Miwa was so shocked. Kai never baked and if he did, there was always the possibility that something would get wrong, like last time, where he almost broke Miwa's teeth with his home-made cupcakes. But it was his own fault for forcing Kai into baking.

XXX

"Kai!" said Miwa, after Kai bumped into him on his way home. He had the present in his hand and looking at Miwa curiously. What was Miwa so upset about?

"What is it?"

"The cake you made, it tasted horrible. I thought you would have learnt it by now."

"But, Aichi said it didn't taste that bad."

"Please don't take this to heart, my dear friend, but I you're terrible at baking. You're a master chef when it comes to salty food, but please, Kai, never bake again," said Miwa, giving him a smile. Kai never understood how Miwa managed to put an insult and compliment into one sentence, however he was used to Miwa way of talking by now. Kai just closed his eyes and continued his way back. Miwa just smiled nervously and hoped, Kai wouldn't be mad at him from now on.

"I'm back," said Kai, changing his shoes and putting the present on the shelf next to the mirror in the hall. He walked into the bedroom to see Aichi, sitting on the bed with a piece of cake on his lap and looking through his Liberator deck.

"Welcome back, Kai."

Kai didn't say anything anymore he just walked over to Aichi took the fork and had a piece of cake. It tasted… horrible! How could Aichi eat such disgusting thing? Kai was honestly at the edge of spitting the cake or whatever it was, out. He should have never started with baking in the first place.

"Kai, is something wrong?" asked a concerned Aichi. Kai raised an eyebrow and wondered whenever Aichi's taste buds were dead or not.

"This tastes horrible, Aichi. Why do you keep eating this?"

"It's because you made it, Kai. It's delicious, because you made it especially for me."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Well, I think it's a bit rushed, but I like it anyway. Forgive me for Kai's OOCness. **

**Also I have an important announcement, my laptop crashed, so my updates won't be so regular as they used to be. I'm really sorry, but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.**


	24. Chapter 24

Good morning. I worked so hard on the previous chapter, but it doesn't seem like it was a success...

**Pairing:** RenxAsaka (Haven't done this pairing yet.)

**Time:** During Link Joker

* * *

"Asaka, why are you so early up in the morning?" asked Tetsu Shinjo, his blue haired comrade. Asaka was in the kitchen, chopping some onions into the meal she was preparing for Ren Suzugamori, the man, which changed her life. She never expected something in exchange, so she didn't really mind, that he didn't appreciated her much.

"I just thought to cook something good for breakfast, that's all," said Asaka, as she walked over to do the fridge to get out some more ingredients needed in order to finish it. Tetsu looked around and noticed broken plates and spilled sauce. What in the world was Asaka cooking?

"How long have you been down here? Have you even slept today?" asked Tetsu, totally concerned. He knew too well about her little crush on Ren, but that it would be so serious, he didn't know. Asaka just remained silent, since she did sleep, but not for very long.

"Well, I'll go wake Ren up. Call us when it's ready and don't overdo it, Asaka."

Asaka was left alone to finish the dish. While doing so, she kept smiling and reminding herself that this is for her Ren. She was so glad Suiko, wasn't in the Foo Fighters building, she would just interfere with her. Asaka never understood as why Ren was so fond of Suiko. That goes all back to the day, where they met them at the nationals. But she decided not to waste her time, by thinking about her. She finished the food and put three portions on three plates.

"Tetsu! Ren! Breakfast is ready!" yelled Asaka, while throwing the dirty dishes in the sink and putting away her green apron. She was excited as what Ren will say about her food. She never put so much effort into making one simple meal. Tetsu and Ren arrived a few minutes later. Ren looked so sleepy, that it was almost adorable, at least to Asaka.

"Well, I hope you two will like it," said Asaka, sitting down and tasting her creation. She liked it very much, the sauce did very well with the mushrooms and all in all it was the best thing she ever managed to do. She glanced over at Tetsu, who nodded approvingly and continued to eat, Ren however had a different opinion.

"Asaka, why did you do mushrooms? You know, I don't eat mushrooms!" whined Ren, while examining the plate with the rice and mushrooms. Asaka had no idea, that Ren didn't eat something. Ren never told her anything about his food habits.

"Ren, stop complaining and eat. You always finished your dishes with mushrooms when Kai did them," said Tetsu, looking up from his plate. So when Toshiki Kai did the cooking, he always finished it, but when Asaka cooked he always just ate half of it? Asaka was glad she got to spend time with Ren, but this still hurt. First Suiko and now Kai. Why?

"I'm sorry, Ren. I'll do another one, right away," said Asaka, standing up and walking in the kitchen. She was sad, that Ren didn't praise her for her work. She was so devastated that she had to prepare something trivial in order for Ren to eat. Tears flew down her cheeks as she prepared a plate of rice and leftovers from the previous night.

However, when she returned she was met with those ruby eyes, filled with so much happiness like never before. She looked confused at Tetsu, who just pointed at the empty plate on the table. Ren finished the plate and all by himself.

"Wha-"

"Asaka, I want more! This is delicious! You have to do this more often!"

"I thought you didn't like mushrooms?"

"Well, I suppose you changed my mind."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

Good morning.

**Pairing:** KaixAichi (Kaichi!)

**Time:** After the VF Circuit

**Word:** Dragon Fruit

* * *

Aichi Sendou was walking to the store to pick up some things for his mother. It was still early in morning, so there was no problem stopping at Card Capital later on. He was excited to see Kai again and show him how much he worked on his deck. Since he enrolled Miyaji High School, he didn't really get the chance to hang out with the people from Fukuhara and Hitsue.

"Aichi?" said Toshiki Kai, after he noticed the little bluenette in the middle of the street. Aichi's heart started to pound and he could have sworn that his cheeks turned even a little red. Kai had his usual Hitsue uniform on and looked at his little comrade.

"K-Kai, what a nice surprise," said Aichi, trying to keep his cool. There was some unsaid things, after the VF Circuit and the events which took place at the planet Cray. Aichi was afraid that Kai would disappear forever from his life and that it wasn't just a harmless teleportation to Earth. It was also the rage, he felt, which helped him to defeat Leon, Void and call Blaster Blade Spirit.

"Going shopping?"

"Umm…Y-Yeah. Do you want to join me by any chance?" asked a nervous Aichi. He cursed himself for his low self-esteem, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Kai just frowned and nodded. He would never admit it, but he really did have a soft spot for Aichi.

"So firstly, I have to get the fruit. Apples and oranges," said Aichi, looking at the list his mother gave him. They soon arrived at an open stand with really fresh fruits and vegetables. Everything looked incredible delicious, but Aichi had no idea, which pieces to choose and to buy.

"I will pick the apples, you can go to the citrus section," offered kindly Kai. Aichi wasn't really used to Kai acting all nice and friendly, but he was glad. Maybe they finally are developing something more than just plain friendship.

Aichi walked around and looked at the wide spectrum of fruit. He was amazed as how many kinds of each fruit existed he never really did shopping so how was he supposed to know? Then a red shinning fruit caught his eyes. He looked at the label with the name.

Dragon Fruit.

The word Dragon immediately made Aichi think of Kai, who was now at the apple section. A small smile spread on his face, since it has been centuries since he ate that fruit, but he knew that it looked harsh and inedible from the outside and that it was sweet and tasty on the inside.

"Have you ever tasted one?" asked Kai, appearing behind Aichi. He was a bit surprised, but it didn't matter at all, really.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago."

"You know, I think this is my favorite kind of fruit."

"Because it has Dragon in its name?" said Aichi, pretty sure with his conclusion. Kai was very passionate with his dragons and Aichi had to admit that from what he remembered, the fruit was really good to eat.

"Well, maybe. Listen, I have to head back. See you around, Aichi."

Aichi just watched his idol walking away. He started to smile again and turned around to the seller of the Dragon Fruit. This is the first time Aichi heard Kai say that he liked something sweet.

"Can I have two of them please?"

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I'm sorry, I'm really getting out of decent ideas.**


	26. Chapter 26

Good morning/evening.

**Pairing:** KaixAichi with Blaster Blade

**Time: **Legion Mate

* * *

Blaster Blade Seeker was gone, it was taken away from Kai by Kourin after he lost to her. This was unacceptable, because without Blaster Blade there was no way, Kai could use Legion again. His Sing Saver Dragon and Sacred Wingal didn't suit each other as Legion.

"Kai, you shouldn't think about it so much," said Taishi Miwa, trying to cheer his friend up. Miwa saw the pain and sorrow in Kai's eyes and felt useless that he wasn't able to do anything about it.

"I'm fine. At the end of the day, it's just a card, right?" said Kai, lying to himself. He knew that Blaster Blade Seeker wasn't just a simple card, it was more than that, it was the bond between him and Aichi. Blaster Blade was their avatar and it was one of the things he needed in order to save Aichi. He stood up and left Card Capital. He needed space and he needed it now.

Kai walked to the pond, where Aichi used to sit, when he was feeling bumped about something. Kai sat down and looked at his reflection in the water. He changed a lot, since the day he met Aichi. It has been two years after all. He never really realized how much he missed the little bluenette.

"Aichi, whenever you are, I promise to find Blaster Blade and save you."

He knew nobody could hear him, he just thought of saying it out loud. Blaster Blade Seeker was his most important mate along side with Sing Saver Dragon and Sacred Wingal. He suddenly felt a wave of enthusiasm going through his body. Blaster Blade was the link between him and his soulmate, Aichi. And Kai was sure, that he will find a way to get Blaster Blade back or maybe Blaster Blade will find his own way back to him.

He believed.

From the dephts of his heart he called out to Blaster Blade Seeker in hopes to reach him somehow in the realm, where Kourin had taken him. His bond with Aichi and Blaster Blade was stronger than that. Even though Gaillard and Kourin thought about his relationship with Aichi as a nuisance, Kai knew that his, no, their relationship was stronger than Judgment.

Stronger than anything in this world and beyond.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Well, shortest chapter in the history of short chapters. However, I'm satisfied anyway. I hope you guys also enjoyed it and will leave some feedback.**


	27. Chapter 27

Good afternoon.

**Pairing:** KaixMisaki

**Time:** Legion Mate

* * *

Kai Toshiki was walking down the street and watching the sun going down. It was a warm summer day and a light breeze made it a perfect late afternoon. He was thinking about the recent events with the Quatre Knights and Tatsunagi Kourin. He decided that it was a good idea to take a rest and sat down on the green grass and watch the sun disappear.

"Kai?" echoed the voice of Tokura Misaki from behind him. He lightened up a bit and glanced at her. They have become closer since Aichi went missing. They wouldn't talk to each other, when the rest of their mates was around, but when they were alone they managed to talk all night long.

"Tokura, what's up?" said Kai casually. Misaki had to smile, because even Miwa sometimes didn't get such a sentence out of Kai. She decided to join in and sat down beside Kai on the soft grass.

"I have been thinking a lot about the Kourin issue. I still cannot figure out as why she would betray us like this," said Misaki, the sadness clearly in her voice. Kai wondered that too. He didn't understand Kourin's actions.

"The only way we'll get some answers is beating those guys and Kourinin a card fight," replied Kai, lying down and looking up at the dark sky. He wanted to find his best friend and he wanted it no matter what would happen. Aichi was the one, who showed him that he wasn't alone.

"You're right, but the Quatre Knights are too strong for us to handle right now," said Misaki as he silently sighed.

"Come on, get up," said Kai, standing up and offering a helping hand to Misaki. She just looked at him confused, but Kai just kept waiting until she would stand up and follow his lead. She gratefully took his hand and Kai pulled her to her feet. Kai walked towards the park, because whenever he felt like Misaki right now, he would go there and clear his head.

"Kai, what are we doing here?" asked Misaki after Kai stopped at the nearby tree, sat down and leaned against the tree trunk. Kai didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and waited for Misaki to also sit down and relax with him a little.

"You know, maybe you're overthinking everything. I'm aware of the fact that we need to find Aichi as soon as possible, but if you keep this up the stress will get the best of you and you won't be able to beat the Quatre Knights and Kourin like this."

"I suppose so, however, it's just too much. I mean, don't you are worried or angry or, I don't know, at least upset?"

"I'm. Even more than you could ever imagine. The blood in my veins always starts to boil when I see Gaillard or any of those odd figures, but I have to remind myself that no matter how mad or angry I get, only my skills are important when I'm locked in Prison. Because if my feelings get the upper hand I'll do mistakes and when I do mistakes, I will lose the fight."

Misaki realized that Kai was right. Every single word made perfect sense and maybe because of that she lost to Ratie that one time at the airport. She tried her best, but even with her Genesis Legion, she wasn't able to claim victory.

She then suddenly felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and looked down to see that it was Kai's hand on top of hers. She and Kai grew really close in these past weeks and she was glad, because she finally got the chance to see the real Kai and not the one she met 3 years ago, who had only eyes for Aichi. She smiled and leaned down on Kai's shoulder to rest her head.

Kai smiled and closed his eyes. He and Tokura have really developed a strong bond of friendship and Kai had a hunch that it would turn into much more. Soon he and Misaki feel asleep leaning against each other in Kai's favourite park.

"This picture has the mocking value of gold," said a Miwa Taishi as he put his camera into his pocket and walked silently away from the sleeping card fighters.

Miwa would enjoy teasing Kai about his little secret.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I don't really love KaixMisaki, because they hardly interact with each other at all, but everyone has the right for his own opinion. I have a feeling I'm warming up to all pairings in Cardfight! Vanguard, well, except AichixKourin, but then again it's just my opinion.**

**And I just had to put the Miwa in the end, I couldn't help it. **


	28. Chapter 28

Good afternoon.

**Pairing:** KourinxMisaki

**Time:** At the beginning of Link Joker

* * *

It was a normal day at Miyaji High and the Card Fight Club gathered in the physics room to train their skills. Misaki Tokura was paired up with Aichi Sendou and fighting like for her life. However, Misaki was feeling slightly distracted. And you ask why?

Misaki Tokura, the only female member of tem Q4, was in love with Kourin Tatsunagi.

It has been quite a while since their small dispute about her becoming a member of the Card Fight Club. But after that they managed to handle the school festival theatre, they have strengthened their bond as friends. Misaki still couldn't shake off the feeling that Kourin was out of her reach, she could see that Kourin had a soft spot for Aichi. Still she wasn't quite sure if Kourin had a crush on Aichi or not.

"Misaki-san, is something wrong? You seem uncomfortable," said Aichi, looking at her with his puppy eyes. Misaki couldn't believe that Kai is still so distant towards Aichi, since it is pretty obvious that they have feelings for each other.

"No, I'm absolutely fine. You don't have to worry about me," replied Misaki as she drew her card and continued her turn. She was actually in the lead. If she would make the right decisions now, this would be the final turn of the match. Her Genesis clan was really good in terms of skills, but there were still times she missed her Oracle Think Tank deck.

Sadly, Aichi stayed his grounds and defeated Misaki at the end. Naoki and Shingo cheered out of joy and Aichi congratulated Misaki on the fun match. Kourin however stayed silent. Misaki thought if there was the possibility that Kourin still had something against her.

"I'm going for a can of tea, does anyone want something?" asked Misaki, feeling so stressed out that she needed a little fresh air in order to clear her mind about her feelings. They all declined and Misaki made her way to the drink machine.

"Man, even a can of green tea doesn't lift up my mood," sighed Misaki as she took a long sip. She was so confused about her feelings for Kourin. Misaki was always convinced that she was straight. She never would have believed she would fall in love with a girl.

"Are you down or something?" echoed the sound of Kourin from behind her. She almost chocked as she was surprised by Kourin's sudden appearance.

"No, not really. Just feeling tired, I guess."

Misaki was taken off of guard as she felt a pair of slim arms wrapping around her from behind. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what was actually happening.

"Misaki, I can tell when you're feeling unhappy."

Misaki closed her eyes and put her own hands on Kourin's. She smiled silently to herself that she was so stupid and didn't realize it sooner. Kourin was struggling exactly like her. She just felt deep friendship for Aichi, nothing more. She was acting like this the whole time only because she didn't know how to handle her feelings. Little did she know Misaki was having the very same problem. However, it was over now.

Forever.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N It has been very difficult to think of a Misakou oneshot, but I handled it somehow. I hope the requester liked it and you other readers as well. **


	29. Chapter 29

Good evening. I saw that the Misakou chapter wasn't that popular.

**Pairing:** KaixAichi (Kaichi!)

**Time:** Not specified

* * *

"I can't believe it's so hot today and that we are stuck with no fresh air," said Aichi as he looked at Kai's broken air conditioning machine. It was the 21st of June and the weather was unfortunately going like crazy and the heat was almost intractable. And that very day they only source of cool air had to be retired. Aichi tried to solve this problem, but it all ended up with Kai and Aichi having to endure this heat for another hour.

"I suppose," murmured Kai as he just sat back and looked though his deck. In case you're wondering, Toshiki Kai was indeed dating Aichi Sendou. It all happened really fast and Kai didn't like to think much, since he would just fill his mind with those 'what if' scenarios.

"Kai-kun, do we have any ice cream left in the freezer? Something cold would really do me some good right now," said Aichi standing up and stretching. Kai felt it too. The heat was slowly but deadly going up his nerves and his sweating body wasn't really any help at all.

"There should be some left, I think," Kai simply replied, watching closely Aichi leaving the room. Kai would never **EVER** tell it out loud, but Aichi looked sometimes just too cute. His attire of the day really made Kai wonder if he just wore it to tease him. He had a simple white undershirt and blue shorts, which showed his slim legs so well. Kai sighed. This wasn't happening, now was it? He was thinking like some kind of pervert right now, but he thought whenever it was natural to see his partner this way.

"Do you want any, Kai-kun?" asked Aichi as he returned with a bowl and a spoon. Kai just simply shook his head as he turned his attention back to his deck building. But somehow he couldn't stop to look at Aichi. As his eyes registered what Aichi was doing, he almost dropped his cards by the shocking image.

Aichi was smiling happily, eating ice cream and well, using his tongue to lick the surface of the spoon. It wouldn't be anything odd really, but the fact that Kai's mind was kind of not really all right from the heat and the fact that Aichi had flushed cheeks from the hot air really didn't make it any better. Kai could feel his body heat up as he kept on watching the bluenette enjoying his ice cream. His hands started to sweat and he noticed that his breathing fastened up.

Oh no, Kai was at the edge of his self control. Watching his boyfriend eating seductively like this just made the urge to kiss him bigger. Kai never got overwhelmed with his feelings towards Aichi, but this was really a sticky situation he was in.

_"This isn't good…,"_ thought Kai as he loosened his guard and almost threw himself at Aichi. He was really feeling like turning into and animal and attacking his pray any second. But right before he tackled Aichi to the ground, the sound of his air conditioning went on and the cold air started to fill the room.

"Kai-kun? Is something wrong?

Kai stopped at his tracks with his eyes wide. He was finally able to think straight again. He felt so silly for what he almost did. It was funny how a little heat changed his personality so drastically. He chuckled and looked at a confused Aichi. Then he noticed that his little love had a little ice cream on the nose.

"No, nothing is wrong at all," said Kai, leaning in and licking gently the ice cream away. Aichi eyes grew wide and a blush started to make its way to Aichi's cheeks. As Kai looked at Aichi, he just had his mouth in the form of an 'O' and his face could easily be mistaken for a tomato. It was really these kind of things, which made Kai fall for Aichi day by day, more and more.

"Just enjoying the nice weather, Aichi."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I'm starting to have writer's block, therefore I'm sorry if the updates won't come as often as the would normally do. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Good evening. **

**Pairing: **KaixRen

**Time: **Not specified

* * *

Even the sky was crying. The weather ironically was fitting the date and the mood of this very day. There was nothing, but sadness in the air and all was decorated and dressed in black. It was a dark day after all and you ask why?

It was Suzugamori Ren's funeral.

They chose the perfect spot for the shining star of Asteroid to rest forever. Ren would like it, if he would know that his gravestone would be in the center of the cemetery. Everyone was saddened by the sudden death of the red haired card fighter. Asaka and Tetsu still coped with the events which took place just a few days back.

But the most hurt was no other than Kai Toshiki.

He was called in the middle of a card fight to be informed that Ren would soon pass away and exactly on his birthday. What could be possibly worse? He did not hesitate and the whole team rushed over in the hospital to see the dying Ren on the bed, doctors trying their best to save the PsyQualia owner.

"Kai-kun, are you okay?" asked Aichi, as he put a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai knew Aichi was just concerned for his feelings, but he just moved away, leaving the bluenette standing there. He turned away and walked out of the church. He needed some fresh air.

"_Why did it have to be that day? I was finally ready to tell him my answer_," thought Kai as he looked up the sky to see the dark clouds. He had been struggling with it a long time, but finally came in terms for his feelings for his middle school friend. He acted distant to Ren, but only because he wasn't sure what his relationship with him is like. Was it love or just friendship? Ren had asked him a few weeks earlier about his feelings for him, but Kai didn't know. He felt lost in his feelings.

"Kai, it's about to start. You should go in," said Miwa as he walked out as well to call the brunette inside. Kai nodded and both of them returned in the room, where Ren's body was resting. Kai walked up to the coffin and looked inside. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw Ren wearing his usual Fukuhara High School uniform with his vanguard deck close to his heart. Yeah, he would want it this way.

Everyone prepared a speech to describe their relationship with Ren. Some were touching, others were short and some were just plain funny to lift the mood. But Kai was speechless. He didn't manage to say anything, but no one really blamed him, since they knew that no words in the world could describe Kai's feelings for his lost friend.

After that, it was finally time to put Ren to sleep. Kai just stood at the big hole in the ground with his a handful of soil and was making ready to drop those little grains onto the coffin as an official sign that it was over and that this was a farewell.

Some people like Kourin and Asaka started to cry, but Kai ignored their sobs, because if he would let his feelings float out like the girls, he would probably break down. It was unfair that it ended like this, but that was how life worked.

"Ren, it's a little late, but my answer is yes."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N You know, I have been writing almost only happy endings. I thought, maybe a change would do us all some good. **


	31. Chapter 31

Good morning.

**Pairing:** LeonxRen (I lived up the challenge!)

**Time:** Between Link Joker and Legion Mate

* * *

Sorryu Leon had a gift, an amazing gift he was always glad to have received. He had the wind following him and could sense the wind of all the others as well. He was fascinated by the ability and was always amazed to see that each person's wind was different. Some people had a calm wind, like Tokura Misaki, others had strong and aggressive ones, like Kai Toshiki and some people, like Sendou Aichi, had both.

But there was one thing, which always bothered Leon. A certain red haired card fighter, had something about his wind, which Leon didn't understand. Seeing the wind was fairly easy for Leon, but for some reason, he wasn't able to see Suzugamori Ren's kind of wind.

"Leon, let's go, why are you just standing there?" said Ren, as he pulled Leon's arm. Leon shook his head and looked at Ren. It was always like that when he was with Ren. He always started to wonder, what wind Ren had, but he never figured it out.

Ren and Leon were heading to Card Capital to meet up with Aichi, Kai and the others. Everything had been fine after Link Joker was defeated and everything went back to normal. Leon felt a strange sensation as the walked alongside each other. He felt hot for some reason and his hands were sweaty.

Irritated like this, he didn't notice the small gap on the ground and stumbled. He felt his body falling down because of the air pressure, but before his body felt the painful impact, he was caugh in the middle of the fall. Ren had wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, so he wouldn't slip away and hurt himself.

Leon was shocked with his eyes wide. His heart started to beat furiously as he stood there in an embrace with Suzugamori Ren. He was fairly surpised that it felt so nice to hug someone, but maybe it was only nice because it was Ren.

"You alright?" asked Ren, looking down at Leon with his eyes filled with worry. Leon couldn't help, but blush at the look and because of the fact that they noses were just inches apart.

"I'm fine, I owe you my thanks, Ren," said Leon, standing up, because people around them were giving them already strange looks .

"Well, shall we continue our way? I can't wait to see sub-manager!" exclaimed Ren in happiness as started to head to Card Capital. A smile appeared on Leon's face as he watched the Shadow Paladin user walk happily to the direction of the popular cardshop.

"Even though I can't see your wind, there's one thing I know for certain. Suzugamori Ren... you make my wind blow."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N This was seriously a tough one, but I manged it somehow.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Good evening. It has already been a few days.**

**Pairing: **AichixKai and AichixKourin

**Time: **Legion Mate

* * *

Aichi was in pain. Kourin could see that clearly. She wished she could be able to help him somehow, but like this the only option was to keep Kai and the others from him. She would fullfil Aichi's will and do as he pleased. But Kourin could also see that Aichi missed his friends terribly, he wanted to see them and talk to them, especially to his idol, Kai Toshiki.

Kourin always envied Kai that he got so much attention from Aichi. She worked hard and trained even harder to make Aichi realize her feelings, but to no avail. Aichi was like obsessed with Kai, everyone could see that. But it wasn't only one-sided. The only reason why Link Joker broke out like an epidemic was because Kai wanted to be good enough for Aichi.

The member of Ultra-rare was fascinated by how many people loved and adored Sendou Aichi. He drew everyone in his spell of friendliness and kindness.

„Tatsunagi Kourin, give me Aichi back!" Kai yelled furiously through the whole sanctuary. Kourin only frowned at the brunette and pulled out her Link Joker deck. It was Aichi's wish to protect them all and she wouldn't let anything interfere with this plan, not even Kai Toshiki.

„He doesn't want that. And I won't let you do something, which will make Aichi sad!"

„Nonsense. Aichi belongs home to his friends and family. Not here in this dark place, where it seems like he had been dragged here by force," Kai replied with nothing but determination in his eyes. Kai, the person who always saw through everyone. He was good, she'll give him that, but he'll never be able to find out the true reason behind Aichi's disappearance.

„That's absurd. But now it's time to fight. I'll sever your feelings and make you forget Aichi for good," Kourin said, the burning need inside of her growing bigger and bigger. But Kai didn't look scared at all. The last time they battled each other was outside the sanctuary inside Gaillard's prison. Now his eyes were on fire like the dragon king he is. He wasn't the right wielder for Royal Paladin. That deck wasn't suitable for him in any way. But now Kourin had the feeling he had found himself and was ready to take her on.

„I'll beat you here and now. I'll take Aichi back, because he belongs by my side," Kai said, basically declaring his love for Aichi, thought Kourin as Kai chose his starting vanguard as well.

„And how did you come to the idea he wants to be by your side?"

Kourin saw Kai's eyes grow wide in shock. This was what she needed. If Kai even for a second doubts himself, she will beat him easily like the last time. Aichi needed protection...

And Kourin was determined to provide it for him.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I can't help it, but I just have the urge to write oneshots in Legion Mate. I hope you enjoyed it, despite it was fairly short. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! Well, I got more feedback than I thought. **

**Pairing: **KouteixYuri

**Time: **During the events with PsyQualia (Season 1)

* * *

Yuri Usui was sitting at home and looking through her Dimension Police deck. She was looking for a way to improve to finally beat team Asteroid. The knock on the door ripped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her brother, Gai Usui, holding her little cousin in his arms.

"Well, hey there, Setsuna. It's nice to see my favorite cousin again," Yuri exclaimed as she smiled at the little blonde haired girl.

"Could you take her out for a while? Our uncle needs help with the furniture moving, so I can't look after her," Gai said, praying to the Gods for Yuri to accept his request. She just gave him a you-are-lucky-I-am-in-good-mood look. Gai thanked and excused himself.

"Let's go, Setsuna," Yuri said, taking the little girl's hand and heading outside. She walked with the child in the direction of the park to play with her a little. But as she turned the corner, she saw a familiar bundle of blonde messy hair.

"Hey, Koutei!" Yuri yelled out as she ran to the leader of team Caesar. Koutei smiled at her and looked curiously at the little girl, who was staring at him with brown eyes.

"Well, who do we have here? Would you introduce us, Yuri?" Koutei asked as he kneeled down to shake hands with the 3 years old girl.

"This is Setsuna. Setsuna, say hi to Koutei," Yuri encouraged the little girl.

"Cottage!"

"Did she just call me a kind of cheese?" Koutei asked as he started to laugh. Yuri had to smile as well, because in a way Kenji's nickname really sounded like the popular sort of cheese.

"Excuse me? I'm from a local magazine and I wondered if I could take a picture of the happy family," a girl with emerald eyes exclaimed, flashing Koutei and Yuri a smile. Yuri blushed at the thought that Koutei and she could have a family together. She opened her mouth to tell the girl that they weren't Setsuna's parents, but Koutei cut her off.

"Do as you please. Come on, Yuri, let's get a nice picture."

"Thank you very much!" the girl exclaimed before, running off. Yuri was really confused by Koutei's actions. She never received a sign of affection from him towards her. She always thought Koutei saw her more like a friend than a partner in the romantic way.

"Koutei, why didn't you tell her we aren't her parents?"

"You know, Yuri, I always counted with the fact that you would be a part of my family in the future."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N A little cheesy, I know, but I just had to. **


End file.
